Can we be more
by MaRee85
Summary: TOTALLY AU-- SORRY BUT I AM BAD AT SUMMERIES, I CAN TELL YOU THAT THERE IS NO SLAYER AND NO VAMPIRE- CHAPTER'S 12- 14 ARE NOW UP!
1. NEW TOWN

CHAPTER. 1  
  
"Stupid principal Snyder, did nothing wrong to begin with, but NO always blame Buff- OWW!" Buffy said as she slammed into someone's backpack, the owner of the back pack then turned around and whacked her at the same time "OW" she repeated. "You might want to actually keep your head up to see where you are going next time" a young British accent said, "excuse me 1. You shouldn't just stand around in the hall and 2. You don't even know me so I suggest that you just watch me turn and walk without caring" she said and started to walk off. "Well I guess that I found the official Queen B" he said as she stopped and turned to face him, "well I'm sorry to disappoint, why don't you go get a cup of tea, I mean that's what you Brits like to do right? Drink tea?" "True" he answered not the least bit ashamed as Buffy just rolled her eyes. 'I'm in love' the young boy thought but shook it away "so.don't I get an apology?" he asked, "for what, you being in the way, and then you being the smart ass" she replied, "no, for your fat self running into me, and for you being the smart ass" he bit back "either way, I wouldn't know the first thing about apologising to a BITCH".  
  
The door to the principal office then opened, "Mr Giles", "that'll be me," the boy answered "bye bitch" he whispered to Buffy before she got a chance to say a word he was in the office. She, then, sat down "stupid cute 14 year old boy" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Miss Summers, can you please come into my office" Principal Snyder said as Buffy stood and walked into the office to see the young boy from earlier sitting in the seat by the desk. "Oh no, you have got to be bloody kidding me" he mumbled, "I'd rather use a map"; deep inside the young boy was beaming with excitement. "Okay, what have I missed?" Buffy asked. "Buffy Summers" Snyder started "this is William-", "Spike" the boy said, "William Giles" Snyder said looking at William as the boy glared back "you will be showing him around the school grounds for the next couple of days", "Spike" the boy muttered quietly, "I don't want to show him around", "oh, but you have to, otherwise there will be a different punishment for you damaging the science room" Snyder said, "honestly.I would rather the suspension or detention" Buffy said but yet was also beaming in the inside. "How 'bout an expulsion then Miss Summers? He asked, Buffy then hit herself, knowing that she had been beaten, "fine" she said, "I will show the fiend around", "good, and take him to your first class "," sa-same class? She said, "oh, just please stop feeling sorry for yourself for once Miss Summers" Snyder said as Spike laughed "now the both of you get to class before I have an itch to give out a detention"  
  
Buffy walked into the cafeteria, with Spike close behind, up to her best friends Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia, "hmmm, not bad Buffy" Cordelia said, "totally and completely negative in that area Cordy" Buffy said very quickly "Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordy, this is Will-", "Spike", "this is Spike, he is new here" Buffy finished. "Hey" they all said as he nodded shyly and sat down next to Buffy, "So, Spike, huh, kind of weird nick name, how'd you get that?" Xander asked, "I had this habit in 7th grade back in London where I spiked my hair a lot, people started called me Spike and the Nick Name just sort of stuck in the end I guess, but the real name is William Giles" he said, "oh! British too!" Willow said excitedly, "not bad" Cordy repeated as Xander nudged her "what?" she said, "Wait.Giles, that name sounds familiar" Oz said, "isn't the new librarians name?" Xander asked, "yep, he is my dad" Spike answered. "You go to the same school that your dad works at.how lame" Buffy said, "actually, your dad is pretty cool, but he has been here for like ever, why were you in London?" "I was with my mum, she passed away, so I was sent down here, this is the first that I have spent time with my dad since the age of 5" he answered, "oh.sorry to hear that" Willow said for everyone, "it's okay, not your fault sometimes people you love just get sick is all" he said.  
  
They all sat silent for a few minutes, all in their own conversations and continue to eat. "Hey Spike" Xander said as Spike faced him "Want to go arcade after school with me and OZ?" "Sure thing" Spike said.  
  
"God, I think that I am going to be sick" Buffy muttered, Willow and Cordelia looked strangely at Buffy and moved next to her, "Buffy is something wrong?" Willow asked, "does he not annoy you in the slightest?" Buffy asked both girls, "no, he seems pretty nice, and also normal" Willow said, "and may I just add that he is quite a looker, and don't get me started with those blue eyes of his. Buffy have you looked at his eyes, because if you have and he annoys you, Oh My God would you need serious therapy", "not that good" Buffy lied. "Buffy, he seems like a nice and may I add normal 14 year old" Willow said "you can expect him to be all mature", "well Willow, to me he isn't" she said.  
  
"Buffy", Buffy turned around to the direction of where the voice was coming from "Angel" she said standing up quickly, "Buffy, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend" he asked her shyly, "that would be so cool" Buffy said a little too excited "I would love to" she finished composing herself as Spike laughed, "who's he?" Angel asked Buffy gesturing toward Spike, "Spike, his new here" Buffy said, "Spike?" Angel said making a funny face "weird name..so Spike, what seems to be so funny?, "well.honestly mate" Spike said standing up and facing Angel "could you seriously be anymore of a ponce or even a poof for that matter?" Spiked asked, "what'd you call me.bleach boy", "a ponce.or a poof which ever you prefer" Spike said, "you know what.SCREW YOU" Angel said "& your mum", "take that back", "no", "I said take that back, before you make a death wish", "no" Angel said in a matter of seconds Angel was on the floor with Spike on top of him punching him, "take it back!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Spike! Don't!" Buffy said pulling Spike away "just get lost Spike", "fine protect your poof boyfriend of 1 minute" Spike said and stormed off, "Buffy" Willow said dragging Spike away from Angel "did you not just hear what Angel had said to Spike?" "not clearly", "it was about his mum Buffy, Spike just said that his mum had passed away, that's why Spike went all crazy" Willow said, "oh god" Buffy said "tell Angel I'll be right back, I am such as idiot" Buffy said and ran after Spike.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike said as Buffy sat next to him "Spike, I am sorry, I didn't hear what Angel said to you", "I hate this place, I don't want to even be here, I want to live in London, be with my friends, I don't want to live here with a person who is my father, who I hardly know, and I don't want to go to a school with people that I don't know" he said "I just want my mum back and I want my old life back", "guess you don't like your new friends then" Buffy replied, "what new friends.you hate me, and the others are just trying to be nice, without hurting my feelings" he said "actually, I don't hate you, I was just really angry this morning, and slamming into you made my morning worse.I get moody that's how I am" she started "plus the other's I know that they like you, trust me on Cordy she is very upfront about people, she will tell you if she liked you or not.they are probably the most normal people in this school that have feelings", "really?, what about your boyfriend?", "he is like them as well, you just have to get to know him-", "no, no thankyou", "whatever, just don't name call him and you will have no problems with him, I can promise you that" she said, "fine.I won't call him a poof to his face", "poof?" she said, "homosexual" he said, "oh" she said "hey!, he is no homosexual, he is my boyfriend" she said.  
  
"So, you don't hate me?" Spike asked, "I don't", "so then you wouldn't mind if I come to you when I need someone to talk to about my problems, you know things like my mum, just annoy you with my whining stuff like that?" "won't mind at all" she said 


	2. 4 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER. 2 4 YEARS LATER  
  
"Willow, I've got to get going, Angel just arrived" Buffy said into the phone as she walked downstairs and opened the door as Angel walked in, "Okay, before you go, don't forget Bronze tonight Spike, OZ & Xander are finally playing", "don't worry Will, I didn't forget", "hope you didn't Spike would be pretty upset", "I know, that's why I didn't, don't want one less friend after tonight" she said "one sec" she mouthed to Angel as he nodded, "is Angel coming", "doubt it", "true he does hate Spike, how on earth do you deal with your boyfriend hating your best friend?", "same, when it's the other way around Will, what time are they on?", "9pm", "I'll be there, and if I happen to be running late, just let him know that I will turn up and not let him down" Buffy said as Angel gestured for her to hurry up, "will do" Willow said, "Cool, bye Willow", "Bye Buffy" she said as both girls then hung up.  
  
"Sorry bout that" Buffy said and kissed him "hey" she said as they pulled away, "hey, what's tonight?" "Spike and the others have a gig at the Bronze tonight" she said, "so that explains you saying doubt it, take it Will asked if I was coming", "god, you must have good hearing" she said as they walked in the kitchen, "Buffy, we need to talk" he said seriously as she turned to face him, "okay, this doesn't sound like it's going to be a good talk" she replied "should I sit or stand", "sit" he said, "okay, that's the first sign of bad news" she said.  
  
"I'm just going to get straight to the point.I have been seeing somebody else" Angel blurted out, "WHAT!" Buffy said, "for 3 months, her names Darla", "Angel.4 years, for 4 fucken years, I gave you my heart, my soul, my body, and what you are just going to end it for a 2 month fling", "3", "I don't care.god, why would you hurt me like this, after this long" Buffy said and noticed her younger sister at the door "Dawn, go upstairs now", the little girl then ran upstairs "why Angel, what'd I do to make you do this?" "I need a girlfriend, a girlfriend that loves me", "I do, I love you so much", "and not her best friend" he finished, "don't bring Spike into this Angel, I don't love Spike, sure he is my best friend, but boyfriend and best friend are different, you should know that Angel" she said, "that's what you think" he replied.  
  
"Okay, Xander is my best friend, I love him and hey so is Cordy, what do you know I must be a bisexual because I love them both so much" she said sarcastically, "you are closer with Spike, Buffy, when you two are together it's like you are both in a world with just the two of you in it, I see the way he looks at you Buffy, he is in love with you, you know it, everyone knows it", "he loves me, so what, he knows that nothing can happen", "friendship never stops anything from happening Buffy", "you don't get it do you, I am not the one having sex with another person, I am not sleeping with Spike while you are sleeping with her, when I am with Spike we just talk, we talk about things that I can't talk to you about, he is like a female best friend".  
  
"Okay then, if you want us to stilbl be together, then why don't you not tell Spike about our problems and start talking to me since I am your boyfriend" he said, "well for one, no, it will be weird and two, there is no way that this will go on, not after hearing what you did behind my back" she finished. "Well, then if I never cheated on you, would you stop talking to the guy, so then we can have a real relationship?" he asked her, "get out now!" she said, "fine, see you around" he then opened the door and left.  
  
Buffy then sat at the bottom of the stairs and cried, "Buffy" Dawn said sitting next her as Buffy continued to cry, "you'll be fine" Dawn said hugging her older sister, "think so?" "Sure I do", "and what makes you think that" Buffy said, "you have Spike, he will never leave you, he loves you, just like Angel said" Dawn finished as Buffy looked at her, "thanks Dawn, but me and Spike never like that", "want to make a bet, that he will sweep you off your feet tonight after you cry on his shoulder?" "Okay, if he doesn't, you do my laundry duty, and if he does I will be your slave for a whole day" Buffy said, "deal" Dawn said as they shook hands "oh and Buffy, when you do lose the bed, my room needs a really good clean" the little girl said and ran upstairs as she just laughed.  
  
Willow, where the bloody hell is she? She said that she would be here? Spike said pacing back and fourth, looking at the entrance of the club and then at his watch, " Spike, she wanted me to let you know that if she is running late.which she isn't that she will still come and that she will not let you down", "yeah, listen to Willow, and stop pacing, because you are making me very nervous" Xander said, "sorry mate, it's just if she doesn't arrive soon then I will be so nervous that it won't be funny, at least if she does arrive she can give me a pat on the back, encourage me and I will be fine" Spike said very quickly still pacing back and fourth and still looking at the entrance as well as his watch.  
  
He then stopped and faced them all, "I have completely gone insane, haven't I" he asked them all, "nope" Willow said as Cordy, Xander and OZ mumble yes, "ignore them Spike, she is your best friend", "who I am madly in love with" he added, "you want her to be there when you go on stage, it's completely normal" Willow said. "Sorry to be the bad guy to break the bad news, but we are on in 2 minutes, everything is up there ready except for us" OZ said, "go Spike, I'll yell at her for being late when she arrives" Willow said, "you do that" Spike said as they then walked to the stage, "good luck" both girls screamed.  
  
"Next Up, Dingoes Ate My Baby" The announcer said as the crowd cheered, "I'm here, I'm here!" Buffy said sitting down as Willow hit her on the arm, "he's upset isn't he?" "little" she said as the lights went down as a soft voice started to sing.  
Never made it as a wise man, Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, Tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling And this is how you remind me.  
  
Xander then belted out on the drums as the lights came on to reveal Spike staring at Buffy.  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, once waited on a different story, This time I'm mistaken for having you a heart worth breaking I've been wrong I've been down To the bottom of every bottle These 5 words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet" Yeah, Yeah No, No Yeah, Yeah No, No  
  
Buffy then looked toward Spike, to see that he was still looking over at her  
  
It's not like you didn't know that, I said I love you, And I swear I still do It must have been so bad Cos living with me must of damnly killed you  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, once waited on a different story, This time I'm mistaken for having you a heart worth breaking I've been wrong I've been down To the bottom of every bottle These 5 words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet" Yeah, Yeah No, No Yeah, Yeah No, No  
  
Spike then starts to play the guitar and looks away as Buffy continues to watch him, knowing that every word of that song was for her, and her only. Spike then stepped up and continued to sing.  
  
Never made it as a wise man, Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, Tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling And this is how you remind me. this is how you remind me.  
  
Xander then picks up the pace of the drums as Spike voice gets a little rougher.  
  
This is how you remind me, of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry, once waited on a different story, This time I'm mistaken  
  
Spike then belted out the tune as the crowd got wild  
  
for having you a heart worth breaking I've been wrong I've been down To the bottom of every bottle These 5 words in my head scream, "Are we having fun yet"  
  
Yeah, Yeah Are we having fun yet? Yeah, Yeah Are we having fun yet? These 5 words in my head Are we having fun yet? These 5 words in my head No, No  
  
"I wonder who he sang that to" Cordy said to herself as Willow laughed, "what?" Buffy said, "he so loves you" Willow said as they played the next song. 


	3. BRONZING

CHAPTER. 3  
  
"Like our little Gig?" "Hey Spike" Buffy said, "you were late, I actually thought that you weren't going to make it" he said sitting down next to her, "why wouldn't I come Spike?" she asked him, "thought the poof might want you to do some indoor activities" he replied, "doubt we'll be doing anymore of that, not when he is with someone else" she said, "okay, you've lost me", " Angel and I we broke up this afternoon, he was seeing someone else" she said, "oh" Spike said then turned around to smile, "stop smiling" she said as he turned around, "don't accuse, I wasn't smiling.well I was, but I would've actually preferred to jump for joy, didn't want to risk a beating tough" he said as she smiled and looked away.  
  
"So." he said after a few moments of silence "he cheated on you?" "Yep, and her name is Darla, he actually had the guts to tell me her name", "oh! That bastard" Spike said as they both laughed. "Spike?" "Yeah luv?" he said turning to face her, "why?" "Why what?" "Why me, is there something wrong with me?" "No, luv, nothing is wrong with you", "you are just saying that because you are in love with me" she replied as he looked at her hurt. "Shit, I'm sorry", "you're right, when I look at you all I see in front of me is a girl full of beauty, passion and brains, it's not really something that always comes in a full package you know, I love you, you know it, but yet if I didn't love you, I'd probably say the same thing" he said "nothing is wrong with you, that poofter is completely stupid for hurting you in the first place, you did nothing wrong.so in the end there is something wrong with him, and he is the fool not you".  
  
"Anyways, before you know it, you will be in love again, and that love will last forever, and that bloke is going to be the luckiest guy on the planet.because like I said, he gets the whole package" Spike said as Buffy looked away and saw the other couples on the dance floor, "they are all so happy" she said, "I know, you'd think we were the third wheels" Spike said, "we are" Buffy said "god, I'm a third wheel!" "Welcome to my world love.just so you know it sure beats being some ones 'Blondie Bear' that's for sure" he replied as she laughed, "ha ha, sweet memories of Harmony.10th grade was fun", "how about 11th grade", "god, Drusilla.Spike's been a bad bad boy" Buffy said putting on the worst British accent as Spike laughed, "nice try with that one luv?" "Spike?" "Yeah", "did you love Drusilla", "nope, I was too busy loving you" he said as they both sat there for the next 5 minutes just watching the others dance.  
  
"You want to dance?" "I don't-" "rubbish, let's go" Spike said pulling her up and dragging her to the dance floor as they danced with there friends for the next hour.  
Hours had passed and they were all still dancing. "Okay, we are going to slow it down a bit.so guys grab your ladies and swing to this" the DJ said as a slow song came on. Buffy then started to walk off as Spike turned her toward him, "may I have this dance?" he asked her. She slowly nodded as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
This Romeo is bleeding, But you can't see his blood, It's nothing but some feelings Nowt just hold on, keep tough  
  
It's been raining since you left me Now I'm drowning in the flood See I've always been a fighter But without you I give up  
  
Buffy then rested her head against Spikes chest as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.  
  
I can't sing a love song Like the way it's meant to be Well I guess I'm not that good anymore Well, baby, that's just me  
  
And I, will live you, baby Always And I'll be there forever and a day Always I'll be there when the stars don't shine Til the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme No matter when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you.Always  
  
"OZ, Look at them" Willow whispered to OZ as he looked at Buffy and Spike, "they look so-", "complete" OZ said, "Yep, complete" Willow said.  
  
Now, your picture there, you left behind All those memories, with a different lie Some that made us laugh Some that made us cry One that made you have to say goodbye  
  
What I'd give to run my finger through your hair Touch your lips, to hold you near When you say your prayers, try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
When he holds you close When he pulls you near When he says the words you've been meaning to hear I wish I was him with them words of mine To say to you till the end of time That I Will love you baby Always And I'll be there forever and a day Always  
  
Buffy then lifted her head and looked at Spike to see that he was looking at her, they both continued to dance as she smiled at him and put her head back to his chest.  
  
If you told me to cry for you I could If you tole me to die for you I would Take a look at my face there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you  
  
"Buffy?", "William" she said looking at him, "I love you so much", "don't", "look, I don't expect an I love you back, I just need you to know, that I love you, always will" he said and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
Well there ain't no love in this loaded dice But baby if you give me just one more try We could back up all our dreams and all our lies And fine a place were the sun still shines  
  
"Xander, did you just see that" Cordelia said, "sure did" he said as a bunch of people moved in front of them, "move out of the people, can't you see that we are spying" Cordelia said  
  
Yeah I, will love you baby Always And I'll be there for ever and a day Always  
  
I'll be there till the sun still shines Till the heavens burst, and the words don't rhyme No matter when I die you'll be on my mind And I'll love you.Always  
  
Always By the end of the song Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Spike were trying to look for Buffy and Spike as the crowd slowly disappeared to reveal Buffy and Spike in a passionate kiss, "Oh god" Cordelia was speechless for the first time in her life, "Good Boy Spike" Was all Xander said, "Let's leave them be" Willow said, "you are right, let's go sit" OZ said dragging Xander and Cordelia away as Willow smiled and walked off. 


	4. WHAT ARE WE NOW

CHAPTER. 4  
  
"Spike, make the ringing stop" Buffy said covering her head with the pillow as he reached over her and grabbed the phone, "'lo, Xander, what's up?" he said speaking half- asleep into the phone "12:30, got it I'll be there, sure mate, I'll bring pizzas, okay bye mate" he then hung up and laid back down as he covered himself, "what's at 12:30?" Buffy mumbled "practice" he said as they faced each other, "thankyou, for last night", "it's okay", "Spike" she said as he looked at her "you weren't a rebound, and it wasn't like you were just there, so I had to.I wanted to, because it was you, it had nothing to do with Angel" she said as her hand softly caressed his face, he then reached forward and kissed her slowly as she moved closer.  
  
"William, get up, breakfast is ready!" Giles said as they pulled apart, "be down In a bit dad" he said and went to kiss her again, "Tell Buffy to join us too, since she is up there" he once again screamed out as Buffy laughed, "Yes dad.get here" he said and kissed he slowly, "Spike, look, we can't get together right now", "oh" he said looking away, "it's not that I don't want to, I do really, I do" she said, "but", "I just broke it off with Angel yesterday, or he broke it off", "I understand.we can still kiss though, right?" "yes" she said and kissed him, "William Giles, get your bloody arse down here and eat your breakfast!", "that is why I hate him", "how are things going?" she asked, "we still argue, once a week over pointless things, even if we have nothing to argue bout we still argue", "let him in, in your life", "not ready pet", "it's been four years William", "god, you first named me" he said lying on his back, "he is the only family you got", "not really, your mum is like a second mum to me and I have Dawn as my little sis, then there is you", "I meant family as in blood related, the whole genetic thing" she said.  
  
"Glad you could both join me" Giles said as they both sat down. "Buffy, your mother called she was unaware of you spending the night, she said you usually let her know", "I know, it was too late by the time I decided to stay I guess" Buffy said as Spike smirked at her and continued to eat, "how did your band 'poodle ate my baby' do last night son?" Giles asked, "Dingoes", "excuse me", "the name is 'Dingoes ate my baby'" Spike said and continued to eat as Buffy broke the silence, "well, I can tell you that they did great last night, I am a very satisfied fan" Buffy said as Spike winked at her, "I might come to your next performance then" Giles said as Spike coughed, "dad, this place is for a younger crowd.plus you wouldn't like the music", "how do you know that", "trust me I know" he said.  
  
"So, my place tonight, movie night with the gang, mum is out so we are on Dawn duty.OH MY GOD", "what?" "I am her slave," she said as he laughed, "Why's that?" "She said yesterday that by the end of the night we will kiss or something, and if she was right I had to be her slave for a whole day or was it week, god I have to clean her room" Buffy said as Spike looked at her with an amused look "what?" "you betted on me" he said singing it out "so, I take it that I am always the topic of conversation in the Summers home?" "I know" she said "so, will you be there tonight", "yeah.if you want I can tell the boys not to mention the kiss, while you'll tell the girls not to and then you can win your side of the bet, I mean like she would think anything happened you usually sleep over anyway", "true" she said "but I think it'd be best to let her win, otherwise it will come out one day" Buffy said "just so you know, you are always the topic of conversation in my house, she mentioned you after Angel left", "what'd she say?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest, "that you love me, and that you'll never hurt me or something" she said her cheeks turning a shade of red, "I like how the Bit thinks" he said with a little smile on his face, "love yourself much?" she said, "too much actually" he said and reached forward to kiss her lightly on her forehead "see you tonight luv" he then walked in the house and closed the door.  
  
"I come baring Junk Food" Xander said walking in the lounge and holding the bag up in the air proudly, "oh god, you have got to be kidding me" Cordelia mumbled "hey Xander" Dawn said shyly, "hey Dawnie, how's life treating you kid?" he asked her, "good, but I'm not a kid" she said and sat on the couch next to Willow as they shared a bowl of cheeto's, "hey Xander, where's Spike?" Buffy asked walking in the lounge and sitting in the lounge next to Dawn, "uh, he was going to be a bit late, something came up, he said he'll still come", "what happened?" "Not sure, he didn't say anything really, he was in his own world when I was speaking to him on the phone that's for sure" Xander said laying out the junk food on the small table as OZ snatched the mm's before Cordelia could go near them, "Hey!" she said "that is so not fair", "Sweetie you have just got to be much more faster next time" Xander said patting her on the head and sitting on the single couch as she hit him.  
  
"Okay guys, calm down, we have a child in here so the rules are, no fighting, no tongues, and no spoiling the movies if you have watched it, remember some people haven't seen it yet " Buffy said while putting the video in the player and sitting down as the doorbell rang, "pause it Dawnie, I'll be a sec" Buffy said and walked to the door as she opened it, "miss anything?" Spike asked, "No, just in time" she said as everyone reached over to look at the door, "that's good" he said and kissed her, "looks like the tongue rule has been broken already" Dawn said loudly as Buffy moved away "go make yourself comfy, does anybody need anymore drinks, before we watch the movie?" "Yep, I do" Xander and Dawn said as Buffy walked in kitchen.  
  
"Hey lil' Bit" Spike said as he sat next to her as Willow moved on the floor next to OZ, and Cordelia moving in between Xander's legs. "Hey Spike," she said "can I just give you a big hug for making Buffy happy" she then hugged him, "happy, ey?" "Yep it's great you are finally together" she said, "not official in that area" he said as Buffy walked inside and sat on the other side of Dawn, "okay movie time" she said and grabbed the remote "heard the rules Spike?" "Lets see.no talking bout the movie, no kisses, no touchy feelies, and no fighting" he said "smart ass," she mumbled and un paused the video.  
  
By the end of the second film Dawn was asleep against Spike's shoulder, as well as Willow. "Buffy, I'm going carry her upstairs" Spike whispered as she turned her head quickly to face him, "what was that?" "Dawn, she's sleeping, I'm just going to take her up", "okay" she said as he got up and lifted her up in her arms and went to leave, "thanks" she said as he stopped and smiled then continued to walked off. 


	5. WE WANT THE SCOOP!

CHAPTER. 5 1 WEEK LATER  
  
"Mum? Mum?" Buffy said as she walked through the kitchen entrance to find the room completely empty, when by now it should have Dawn and her Mum eating breakfast. Buffy then spotted a note on the table as she picked it up and read it;  
  
Buffy,  
I have been called in for a business trip  
  
This weekend in New York, should be home on Sunday night, Dawn will be at Janice's all weekend, so you can go out and have a great time with your friends instead of having to worry about your sister! Have a nice Weekend Sweetie  
  
Love Mum  
  
She put the note down and opened the fridge as the phone started to ring, "hello?" she said picking up the receiver, "Buffy, good you're up me and Cordelia will be over in a sec" Willow said and hung up as Buffy looked at the phone and put it back down, "should I change or should I just stay like this? Survey says.stay like this, me cannot be bothered" she mumbled as she finished off her yoghurt and placed it in the sink, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she said as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said opening the door as both girls just walked right through and sat in the lounge, "if I knew you were coming over to just sit, I would've made you both stay home" she said, "we need to talk with you" Willow said ignoring Buffy's comment, "I agree.okay, last week you kissed Spike and went home with him, we decided to not bother you about that.but it's been a week we want details and second, what the hell is going on with you two, have you like spoken at all about your situation?" Cordelia said a little too quickly, "okay.what?" Buffy said confused, "In 6 words.we want gossip, every little detail" Willow said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said after a moment "where do I begin", "start with last Saturday night" Cordelia said. Buffy sat down and looked at both girls, "we are waiting Buffy" Willow said, "well you saw what happened that night we kissed", "but you also went to his house.what happened there?" Cordelia asked, "we talked most of the night" she started, "talked?" "Well I talked he listened the usual friends stuff", "you are lying" Cordelia said "you both had sex, admit it now", "that obvious", "please, he so wanted to screw you last weekend, but disappointed when Dawn and all of us were around", "look, that night meant a lot to the both of us, but I told him that nothing could go on, meaning that I just got out of a relationship", "how'd he take it", "I guess he was okay, he was making a face that he couldn't read.so we both decided, nothing serious just kissing friends for now", "so that explains the kiss last weekend" Willow said, "wait how come there are no kisses at school", "well, we aren't an actual couple and Angel is around.I'm just not ready for the public outing just yet" she finished, "have you both talked this week", "he calls me every night to see how I am, and to say goodnight, that night isn't mentioned though", "Buffy, do you have regrets?" Willow asked her, "no I don't.he was sweet the whole time, it was a first time ever which I had felt alive, I mean Angel was like part of the cast from Gone in 60 seconds, and he'd be asleep, with Spike afterwards we just talked all night except for the second round" she said "he was a true friend, and I know that this may sound a bit corny, but he sang me to sleep after I told him that I couldn't sleep", "oh my god" both girls said jealousy in both there faces.  
  
"And I told him the next day, that he wasn't a rebound, he was there as my friend, I tried to tell him that I loved him, but he would of thought that they were the same feelings as his, but mine are not the same, but I know that one day I will" Buffy finished, "you better hope as hell you will, I mean don't break his heart" Cordelia stated.  
  
"Okay Mate, let's start from the top" Spike said to Xander while adjusting the microphone stand, "no", "and why the bloody hell not?" "We would first like to know, what is going on between you and Buffy", "a real man doesn't tell", "pity, I'm not a man, I'm still a teenager" Xander said, "good points from both sides, but I have to agree with Spike, we need to get started" OZ said, "you do realise that she has probably told Willow and Cordelia by now" Xander cut in "yep, they are at Buffy's right now talking probably about.gee I don't know, your man hood I guess", "what!" Spike said, "yep.and we are stuck here with Mr Perfect Gentlemen who won't even put one word in", "you think they are talking about my manhood?" Spike asked OZ with a very worried look on his face, "With girls you never know" OZ answered for him, "good news boys, practice is bloody well over" Spike said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door to his car.  
  
"Do you think we could at least get a bit of info in on what is going on?" Xander asked Oz "No!" Spike said "anyone up for a ride to Buffy's place, you know pay the girls a nice visit before any secrets come out, before I mentally kill the girl that she is" he said mumbling the last part.  
  
"Spike.hey" Buffy said opening the door to see Spike, Xander and OZ on the other side, "sorry to bother you, but the lad's wanted to visit their ladies", "nice covering up with that" Xander said "hey Buffy", Xander and OZ walked through the door and into the lounge room. "Luv, before we go in there, can we talk for one moment?" "Sure is something wrong?" "What do those girls know?" he asked as a smile went on her lips, "don't like the look your giving me luv, what'd you say?" he said "Enough, by the way it's nothing bad, and the look is because you look so cute when you are totally freaked out" she finished and then walked into the lounge as he stood there, "nothing bad.not bad" he said, "come on Spiky" Buffy said dragging him into the lounge.  
  
"So Buffy, what's happening tonight, I hear from my Cordelia source that Mummy Summers is out of town and that there will be no Dawn duty" Xander said, "Gee what a powerful source you got there" Spike mumbled as Buffy hit him, "Cordelia is right mum is out of town, and I have the house to myself" she answered, "okay then do you guys want to hang or go out", "I'm working tonight at the karaoke joint, if you all want we'll go there tonight at least when I drop off I can join you" Spike said. "Okay, so it's settled, we meet here at 9pm, and we'll meet you there I take it?" she asked Spike as he nodded.  
  
"The four of us are going to get going, go home, relax you know the usual" Xander said as the four of them stood up, "I should get going too, I'll take you boys home, and the ladies, if they don't have the energy to walk down the street" Spike added. "Funny, ha ha ha ha" Cordelia said as the four of them walked out of the house, "I'll see you later" Spike said to Buffy, "don't I get a goodbye kiss?" "well.if you insist" he said as she walked closer and kissed him, "Spike! Let's get going before I graduate" Cordelia said, "bye" he said and walked off. 


	6. FIRST FIGHT?

CHAPTER. 6  
  
"Oh, look over here, aren't we Mr. Serious" Xander said walking up to Spike, "as long as I get paid, Mr Serious doesn't care" Spike replied as Cordelia and Buffy walked over to them, "what is that?" Spike said pointing to Buffy's outfit, "oh, do you like, I picked it out for her" Cordelia said, "Beauty a pick there" he muttered, "actually, I like my style of clothing and what I have chosen, thankyou very much" Cordelia said, "dude, how many times have I told you, never put down her fashion, it's her future" Xander said in a semi- joke semi- serious voice as Cordelia hit him, "Where's Willow and OZ?" Buffy said ignoring Spikes comment, "they're inside" Spike mumbled, "Can you two go inside" Buffy said as Cordelia and Xander walked inside.  
  
"So.what's wrong with what I'm wearing", "it's too revealing" he said, "I dressed like this when I was with Angel", "well me and Angel are different," he said "he might of liked what you use to wear, but I'd at least make sure that'd you cover a bit, wouldn't be surprised if Angel chose your clothing for you", "Spike, you have no right to tell me what to wear.you're not my boyfriend, you have just.god I hate you" she said, "true, silly me how could Spike over here forget" he mumbled and leaned against the wall, "don't ruin tonight for me, I'm going inside, I'll see you later" she said, "Buffy.I'm sorry", "whatever" she said and walked off. "So is that how it happens" he said "I'm not her boyfriend, looks like I'll be having some fun of my own tonight then"  
  
"Gee, all my questions have been answered, now I know why you Spike are the lead singer" Cordelia said as Xander walked off the stage and sat down. "Buffy, are you okay, why no smooches with Spike" Willow whispered as Buffy watch Spike talking to a girl over at the bar, "what can't we not sit together at all for once with out everyone asking questions, it's not like we are a couple Will" she said as she saw the girl passing her phone to Spike as he put his number in and kissed her, "come on Spike, you go up" OZ said encouraging him as he got back from the bar, "I think I sing enough", "no, you don't" Cordelia said, "show the blonde from the bar just how well you sing" Buffy said, "fine.might actually dedicate this one to you though" he said and walked to the stage as he picked his song.  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand, fell in love found out first hand, Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued In a trap, trap I cant grab, never thought I'd be the one who slipped Then I started to realise, I was living one big lie  
  
She fucken hates me, trust She fucken hates me, lalala I tried so hard and she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away  
  
She was Queen for about an hour, After that, she got sour She took on a helping hand  
  
No sign of her, no feeling bad, no  
  
In a trap, trap I cant grab, never thought I'd be the one who slipped  
  
Then I started to realise, I was living one big lie  
She fucken hates me, trust  
  
She fucken hates me, lalala  
  
I tried so hard and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
That's my story, as you see Learned my lesson & so did she Now it's over, and I'm glad Cos I'm a fool for all I've said  
She fucken hates me, trust  
  
She fucken hates me, lalala  
  
I tried so hard and she tore my feelings like I had none  
  
And ripped them away  
  
La la la la la la la la la la, trust  
  
La la la la la la la la la la, trust  
  
La la la la la la la la la la, trust  
  
La la la la la la la la la la, trust  
  
She fucken hates me  
  
"So, I take it that you hate him?" Xander said as Buffy got up and walked outside as Spike sat down and skulled his beer as they all looked at him, "what? Was my voice bad?" he asked as Cordelia hit him on the back of the head. "You are a complete asshole" she said and went to go after Buffy, "hey, I was singing what she told me herself," he said stopping Cordelia, "I think you should go and apologise to her", "for what?" "For embarrassing her, that's where I would start, Spike, you are suppose to be in love with her", "I am" he said "I was just basically singing what I felt, I mean, we fought she said she hated me, but yet I'm still the fool", "Spike, why did you kiss and give a girl your number", "hey me and Buffy aren't even official", "go talk to her.now" Cordelia said as Spike looked at the others, "fix damage control, before damage control then doubles between the both of you" Willow said putting on her resolve face, which offcourse Spike knew not to object to, "fine" he said and walked outside.  
  
"Thought you'd be kissing your new girlfriend?" Buffy asked him as he sat next to her, "I was just upset with you," he said as she muttered something, "what was that luv?" he asked "I wore this outfit for you, I thought you would like it" she said, "I do, but you got to know this, you don't have to dress up to impress me, I love you already" he said as she just sat there "Buffy, I'm sorry about just now", "I deserved it, I mean, I didn't what I said, but I shouldn't of said it in the first place, so I forgive you and I'm sorry" she said, "forgive you too" he said quietly, "so.you gave her your number", "nope, it was actually the local butcher shop, just wanted her off my back" he said "why, are you jealous?" he asked her with a smirk on his face "Of you, whatever" she said, "you are so jealous" he said as she wouldn't look at him, "I am not", "go on, admit it, you are so jealous, because you miss having your little hands on my tight little body" he said, "could you love yourself much?" she asked him, "love you too much to love myself" he replied as they sat there for the next 5 minutes in silence.  
  
"Come on just admit-" Spike was then cut off with Buffy's lips on his. 


	7. 6 FRIENDS HANGIN OUT

CHAPTER. 7  
  
"I'm going to change into some more comfy clothes," Buffy said as the gang walked into her house each one of them exhausted, "would you like some help?" Spike asked from the bottom of the stairs, "not that comfy" she replied "tease" he joked and sat in the lounge with the others, "you my friend got off very lucky" OZ said as Spike just nodded, "so, what's going on?" Cordelia asked, "don't bother asking, the man is too much of a gentleman" Xander said as Spike smirked, "Well, Cordelia" he started, "hey! That is so not fair dude" Xander said, "Buffy will probably tell her anyways," Spike said defending him self as he continued "basically same situation as before, kissing mates", "you don't want that", "what am I suppose to do, I am not going to force her into a relationship, I will just stuff up my chances completely" Spike said "best I leave things the way they are, and hopefully it will just happen," "whatever" Xander said, "hey!" they all said as Spike looked at Xander confused, "look, Spike, you have finally gotten what you wanted after 4 years, 4 long years.you're aim is to keep it that way, maybe keep it further, let her know what your intentions are, that you will be there for her & not what Angel was there for" Xander finished as Buffy walked in the room, "anyone up for pizza, I have this huge junk food craving" Buffy said sitting on Spike's lap, "I think you should take pizza off your diet luv" he said as she faced him, "kidding luv" he assured her and kissed her, "asshole" she muttered and kissed him, "do you want to order a pizza for 2, I mean if you want we can go" Xander said, "funny" Spike said, "I thought it was hilarious" OZ said taking his eyes off the TV, "well, I don't care, I am ordering for 6" Buffy said reaching over for the phone as Spike got a perfect view of her rear right in his face, "guess my delivery arrived early" he said, "you mind?" "Actually, I don't" he said and pinched it.  
  
"Yummy, yummy, yummy I got food in my tummy" Buffy sang as they all ate in the kitchen, "& I don't think I can eat no more" Cordelia finished "I can" Willow said grabbing another piece as Buffy fed Spike a bit off he piece as he kissed her, "eww, pizza breath", "eww.don't you have that" he asked her "shut up" she mumbled and fed him more of her piece, "never knew pizza could be so romantic" Xander said putting another piece in his plate, "well it does come from a very romantic country" OZ said, "I would love to go to Italy one day, or even Paris, the most romantic city in the world, wonder what makes it so romantic", "could be the amount of pornography films filmed each day" Spike replied as they stared at him, "oh, guess I said that out loud, anyway, it's not like I know, I mean, do the French make pornos? Who knows", "Sweetie, babbling a little" Buffy said, "oh, so I'm sweetie in this little mix", "yes" she said and looked away.  
  
"So, what are everybody's plans tomorrow" Cordelia asked, "Me and OZ and having dinner at my parents house tomorrow" Willow said, "gee, I wouldn't even dare to dine with Cords parents", "they freak me out already, I mean if Xander came over my dad would ask him question after question of what his intentions are about his little girl" Cordelia said as they all laughed, "one intention is to ravish her" Xander said and kissed Cordelia as Buffy watched them, deep inside thinking if that could be her and Spike one day. "So, Buffy, what are your plans" Willow asked, "well, Dawn comes home tomorrow morning, so it looks like I'll be home watching her, and also a lot of studying and homework" she finished, "want to come shopping? I mean we can take Dawn" Cordelia offered, "I am due to spoil myself" Buffy said "sure why not, I'll study at night", "What about you Spike", "you know the usual Sunday, Father & Son bonding" he said with fake enthusiasm "hopefully another splendid game of golf", "hmm, interesting", "actually, it's a pretty good game, enjoy winning" he said.  
  
"Which reminds me, Soccer practice is on.Spike, are you trying out this year" Xander asked, "well, you can count me out" OZ said, "don't know", "why not, you love Soccer" Buffy said as he just shrugged his shoulders, "don't really want to be on a team with Tall, Dark & Forehead" he replied, "Oh is that what it is" Buffy said as Xander nodded in agreement. "Now what do you need to say" Spike said, "well Angel got Captain last year, and I knew that you were dying for that spot" Buffy said, "not true", "is Spike, you were actually planning his death last year", "hey!" Buffy said, "what, like it matters now, you're not together", "but we were then" she muttered as Spike put his pizza down, "fine, to prove that I am no wimp, I will try out for the team and also for captain, Xander come into the lounge with me for a sec" Spike said and walked off as Xander followed him.  
  
"What's up?" "We are going to get that Bloody Ponce injured", "why so you can be captain", "not that.for hurting Buffy, if I can't punch him in the face, since Buffy told me not to, then I can just injure him, and get Captain it will kill him" he said, "it might risk you getting Captain" Xander said as Spike just looked at him, "me? No, no" he said "anyway, I thought you wanted to pay him back", "Xander buffy is also your best friend, you have known her longer then me, she is like your sister.need I remind you, he cheated on her after four years" Spike said, "what's the plan?" Xander asked after a moment "because, now I don't mind damaging him enough that I wont be aloud to play", "well, don't let anyone know, and I mean it, don't say a word to Cordelia, you know that she has a mouth like one of those bloody Hoovers" Spike said "plus, I don't want Buffy to know that it is a set up, that is why you are going to do it, if I did, she would know that it was planned", "right no telling" Xander "what about OZ?" "He can know, just tell him, no telling", "you got it", "I'm just sick of him getting and being better" Was all Spike said.  
  
(Flashback) - 1 year ago-  
  
"Buffy, wait up" Spike yelled running up to her, "Spike, hey" she said, "happy birthday" he said passing her a wrapped parcel as she accepted it "thanks" she said, "you can open it now", "I was going to anyway" she said and unwrapped it "my god it's beautiful" she said looking over and the painting, "did you do this", "uh- yeah, I was at the beach one sunset and it looked amazing, and beautiful, so I decided to paint it and give it to you, since you are amazing and beautiful" he replied finally letting his feelings out, "I love it" she said as Spike smile turned into a frown, welcoming his new arrival, "happy birthday gorgeous" Angel whispered in her ear as he held a ring in front of her, "Oh my god, this is so beautiful, god, Spike looked", "bloody amazing" he mumbled,  
  
"god, Angel thankyou so much, this is the best gift ever, oh god, how do I have to make up for this present" Buffy said as Spike just walked off.  
  
"& Right now, I know that he is stuck in her head.I need him totally out of the picture, I can't be with her if she still loves him" Spike said as him and Xander sat there, "knock knock" Buffy said from the entrance, "hey" Xander said, "I just came to say that we are on sleepy mode, so when your ready Xander, Cordelia would love to go home", "sure, I'll just go in the kitchen" he said and walked off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked him as Spike stood, "dandy" he replied "I'm going to get going too, I have golf tomorrow", "true, you don't want to sleep in now do you?" she asked, "and upset poor daddy, not bloody likely", "Spike" she said stopping him, "yes luv?" he replied "one day, I will forget about him, and one day you will be the person who is on my mind, I know that you will, so sure that I know is because, when Xander and Cordelia had that moment before, I wish it were us, freaking about meeting or having dinner with our parents, the boyfriend, girlfriend stuff" she said "I want to have that with you, but like you said, when I love someone else, I can't, when I am with you, I only want to love you".  
  
"Well, I can let you know right now, that you saying every bit of those words, has made my night complete" he said as she stepped closer to him, "oh, but the night isn't over, it finishes with that goodbye kiss" she said as he put his arms around he and pulled her close, "so, now we are just mates who like to kiss", "yep" she said and kissed him slowly. 


	8. THE WORST DAY EVER

CHAPTER. 8  
  
"Buffy, I'm home, wake- Oh my god!" Dawn said as she ran out of Buffy's room, "oh shit" Buffy said getting off of Spike and putting her robe on as she ran after her before Spike could react, "Buff- oh no, no, no" ha said putting his pants on and grabbing his jumper as ran down stairs to see Dawn on the couch, "Dawn, I can explain" Buffy said, "you had a guy over, when mum was out of town" she said, "are you going to tell mum?" Buffy asked sounding a little scared, as Spike somehow couldn't breath, both the older teens were waking for the 12 year olds response. "Look, let's say that never happened", "what the whole you banging my sister", "actually she was on to-" "Spike!" Buffy said.  
  
'God these two, they are so hopeless' Dawn thought trying to hide the laughter and smile on her face as she played along, but couldn't help it so bursted out in laughter, "you little brat" Buffy said, "as if I would tell mum" Dawn said "you have got to learn to close a door though.don't you have golf with your dad", "uh, it was this morning.decided to drop by" Spike said as his face got a shade darker. "well, Buffy told me that when I got home we were going to go shop with Cordelia", "Dawn!" Buffy said, "actually, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow", Question, are you too like finally together?" "No, we are like.uh", "kissing friends" Spike finished.  
  
"So, basically" Dawn said standing up "you are just sex mates", "Dawn!" Buffy said, "you could say that" Spike mumbled, "Spike, please, a child is present" Buffy said facing him as he nodded, "Buffy I learn all about Sex. Education at school", "did your sis look satisfied pet?" Spike asked her as Buffy hit him, "more than with broad shoulders" she replied as Spike smiled, "you, you taught her to call him that?" Buffy asked, "yeah, tell big sis what else I taught you lil bit" Spike said.  
  
"UMM, Peaches, Ponce, Poof", "this is unbelievable.you can go now Spike", "true, I have satisfied you for today, so my job is done" Spike said and stepped back as Buffy tried to hit him.  
  
"OH! I like this one" Buffy said picking a nice baby blue top from the rack, "very nice" Cordelia said, "so, are you like shopping for clothes that would impress Spike more, because you use to always do that when you dated Angel" Dawn said, "did I just hear my name" a familiar voice replied as the 3 girls turned around.  
  
"A-Angel, hi" Buffy said, "hi Buffy" he said "Cordelia, Dawn", they both turned back and walked off, "guess they don't like me" he said walking closer as she couldn't move still shocked that he was in front of her, "so, you haven't been at school for the past week, why not?" she asked me, "thought I'd get out of your hair it was the least I could do after I hurt you" he said "how have you been, any guy in your life, I shouldn't ask that", "no guy" she said very quickly, "so there is a guy", "nothing serious.nowhere near it" she assured him "how's that girl Darla", "uh, didn't quite work out, she preferred for me to be kind of taken, rather then just hers" he said, "oh" she said, "enough about me, so who's the guy, do I know him?" he asked as Cordelia walked over, "Buffy we need to go, I'm meeting Xander in 10 minutes", "oh okay" she said "I have to go, I'll see you around", "at school tomorrow, just si you know there are still feelings for you" he answered for her "bye Buffy, bye girls" he then walked off.  
  
"I didn't tell him" Buffy said, "about?" Cordelia asked, "Spike, he asked me if I was with anyone one, I said no, and he said so there is a guy, I said yes but know one serious", "Buffy, you still love Angel don't you?" "Yes, I do", "well all I have to say is.tell Spike", "I can't, it'll break his heart", "better then lying to him saying that you don't love him" she said as Dawn walked over to them, "god, how can you talk to that guy, after what he did" Dawn asked her older sister, "he isn't with that girl anymore.I'm afraid she wanted him when he had a girlfriend" Buffy said ignoring Dawns last comment as the three girls walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"Buff just promise me that you will tell Spike" Cordelia said "or better yet figure out what you want", "your right, I have got to tell Spike, and tell Angel, then I need to decide what or who I want" she said as Cordelia drove out of the mall's parking lot.  
  
"Buffy, what brings you by?" Spike asked opening the door, "hi, can I come in?" "Sure" he said stepping back so she could come in. Buffy walked into the lounge and sat down. "So, what's wrong?" he said, "how do you know if anything is wrong, I could've just come over for a little roll in the sack", "hello Buffy" Giles said waking in through the lounge toward the kitchen as Spike smirked, "and you didn't happen to see my dad's car?" he asked her, "fine.I'll get to the point, I sort of bumped into Angel today" she said, "oh" was all he said and sat down "so.how was the great poof", "so, you're okay with me running into Angel", "well yeah, I mean, it's not like you're going to get together with him" he sais as she looked away, "right?" he asked.  
  
"Spike, I still have feelings for him" she admitted, "ofcourse you do, I don't expect you to not, I mean 4 years is a long time.who am I kidding, I hate the fact that you do" he said, "he broke up with the other girl he still has feelings for me" she said, "are you going to get back with him, after he hurt you, cheated on you.and after he promises that he wont ever cheat on you, what you're just going to get back together with him?" he asked her getting angrier, "I don't know Spike".  
"Do my feelings mean anything to you" he asked her "I mean seriously, it's bad enough that right now as I wait for you to make up your mind, I feel like a rebound guy.but yet I know deep down that it's probably going to end up getting nowhere", "Spike", "you'll go back to him, and you'll get hurt again, and again, and again, and when you've had enough, you'll come back to me, and expect me to be your night in shining armour, but no, even though I might be your best mate, I won't be your shoulder to cry on", "Spike", "not if you choose him" he said and walked off, "Spike, just stop.are you saying that I choose Spike, then our friendship is over", "oh, I'm sorry pet does that hurt you, am I hurting your feelings" he said sarcastically "no, you must love to get hurt", "that is not fair", "oh but dragging me around is" he said "I thought you actually had some brains, guess you didn't, just leave" he then walked off.  
  
"Cordelia" Buffy said running in the girls room as her and Xander broke apart, "umm, Buffy, kind of a private moment" Xander said standing up straightening himself, "I am a bad person" she said and started crying, "it's okay we were only kissing" Cordelia said, "yeah Buffy, I mean don't cry about it" Xander assured her.  
  
"I told Spike that I had feelings for Angel" she said and broke out crying even more, "oh no" Xander muttered, "how'd he take it", "he basically said that if I choose him, Angel, the friendship is over", "so, are you actually considering that" Xander asked her, "I don't know" Buffy said, "you don't know, Buffy I was hoping you'd actually say no" Xander said, "give her a break, she dated the guy for 4 years", "true, but he hurt her once it doesn't mean that he won't hurt her again" Xander said in the same sarcastic tone Spike did only 10 minutes ago.  
  
"Okay.do you want to lose Spike as a friend?" Cordelia asked Buffy, "no, I don't", "But yet, you want Angel" Xander added, "so, what about your feeling's for Spike" Cordelia asked her, "there are feelings, but not love" she said.  
  
"Well, the guy doesn't expect for you to be in love with him yet" Xander said "but, I don know and he knows.actually we all know that you will love him one day.would you like to know why?" Xander asked sitting next to her, "why?" "He will never hurt you.and you know that, I am going to go", "okay" Cordelia said as Buffy just sat there. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow.oh yeah good luck with all that Buffy" he then walked off as Cordelia sat down and let Buffy cry on her shoulder, "we can call Willow, the dinner should be over", "good Idea, I need Willow" Buffy added, "want my advise", "please", "do what you think will make you happy, and not something that will hurt you in the end, Angel may still have feelings, but I know that when he was cheating on you, he had feelings, and that didn't stop him" 


	9. SOCCER TRYOUTS

CHAPTER. 9 (3 DAYS LATER- THE DAY OF SOCCER TRYOUTS)  
  
"God, you can cut the anger on this table with a knife" Cordelia muttered as Buffy sat across from Spike, neither ofcourse saying a word to or looking at one another, "Willow, I was wondering if after we eat we can go to the library, study for that history test, and also tonight after school" Buffy asked, "sure, but this is the 3rd night in a row, are you sure that you are up to a.3rd night in a row" Willow asked her, "well, school is important, especially my last .plus don't have any plans tonight", "uh Willow, us guys are playing at the Bronze tonight" OZ reminded her, "oh, I forgot.Buffy", "it's okay, I know how to study on my own" she said, "I'm sorry, it's just boyfriend and all, got to support him, he promised to thank me on the first album, or when they get a Grammy" Willow said as Spike and Xander looked at OZ, "I have a dream.so what, plus a Grammy, now that is big", "sorry to burst your bubble mate.but I won't be around next year.so you'll have to find another lead singer", "okay, registering new information.loading.Verifying.okay.what?" Xander said, "You could say that I got accepted somewhere.overseas" Spike said ignoring Buffy looking at him, "no way, where?" Willow asked, "London" he said finally facing Buffy "me and dad are heading back there.for good" he said.  
  
"Do you know when you are leaving?" Cordelia asked after looking at Buffy, "day after graduation" he said standing up and grabbing his tray "I'm off, got these soccer tryouts" he then walked off as Buffy watched him walk out of the cafeteria, "I am going to go study, you coming Willow", "sure" she said "where are you guys going to go?" "Well, I am trying out too, and Cordelia is going to watch and so is OZ" Xander said.  
  
"Buffy.are you okay?" Willow asked her, "fine.considering that I am a very bad liar," she said and slammed her head on the table "ow.and stupid" she then rubbed her head. "So, he is leaving.for good", "good luck to him.I have to stop lying, let's just go and watch them try out I can't just sit here and study after receiving that kind of news" Buffy said standing up and placing her books in her bag as Willow did the same.  
  
SOCCER TRY OUTS- "Hey Spike" Xander said running over to him, "yeah mate", "are we still on with the plan", "nope, I am over it, I'll get Captain the hard way" he said as he noticed Buffy and Willow sit down as Angel walked over to her, "or maybe I can just kill him, and not worry about going into jail" Spike added as Xander looked over to where Spike was staring, "so.still not talking", "no, don't think that would be a good idea if she is going to date him again.you know if we were together I reckon to get her to love me, I should cheat on her" Spike said sarcastically as Xander just stood there "I've given up, he wins, if she wants to get hurt then she doesn't deserve me that's for sure, and plus London, a place where I have been dying to go back for the past 4 years" , "god, you have guts", "what?", "look at that girl, look closely, what you're doing leaving, is being a coward, you love her, you leaving is letting them both know that 'hey, you can take her, because I give up, and I don't fight for a girl, who I am in love with'", "shut up Harris" Spike said facing him, "no, I don't have to.but fine go ahead give up.I don't know what you are thinking, but I do know that you will win the girl in the end, but-", "Harris, I am bloody warning you", "or what, are you going to hit me for being right, go for it" he said stepping back and holding his arms out in defeat, "trust me, you bloody don't want me to hit you" he said stepping closer to him, "well, I can fight back" he said.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on with Xander and Spike?" Willow asked as they all stood and walked over.  
  
"Xander, I don't want to hit you" Spike said "but from this point on, I want you to stop telling me what to bloody do.I am leaving for London after graduation", "why, cause leaving solves everything", "yes.it bloody well gets me away from her" Spike said pointing to Buffy as she walked over with the others and stopped as she heard what Spike said, "nice to know that William" she muttered, "am I missing something" Angel said to Cordelia as she shushed him.  
  
"Why do you want to get away from Buffy, Spike" Angel asked stepping up, "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Nancy Boy" Spike said, "answer the question, what has she got to do with you leaving", "oh, don't you know" Spike said turning to look at Buffy "didn't you tell him about our little week together", "Spike was the guy, who meant nothing to you, nothing serious" Angel asked her, "yes" she said quietly, "meant nothing to you?" Spike said "is that right", "Spike I-" she started, "okay people who are trying out line up, others sit down please" the Soccer coach said walking over as Spike turned and walked over to line u and Angel stood next to him.  
  
"So, you and Buffy.do yourself a favour and leave, stay the hell away from her" Angel said facing Spike as Spike also turned to face him, "are you saying I don't have a chance and you bloody well do", "well, I do, I mean she loves me.not you", "you know what, Buffy is not my priority at the moment, getting Captain is so shut your trap" he said and turned back around to listen to the coach, "doubt you'd get Captain, not with that bad knee injury" Angel said and went to kick his knee, but Spike being quick moved away and trip Angel as he fell to the ground, "not bloody likely mate.and guess what, it looks as though you have competition with the whole Buffy thing, you might not know but I have 3 months to get her to fall in love with me" Spike said "& so far I can tell you, she does enjoy having sex with me", "though don't you get it.you were her rebound guy, she came to you because she knew that you loved her, and that she didn't have to bed" Angel replied as he stood up "now, I better get back to training hard, me being this year's senior Captain and all", he then ran off as Spike and Xander looked at each other as Xander nodded. "See Buffy, so far so good, no punches, just a little trip" Willow said, "for now" she said as she saw Xander accidentally knock into Angel as he fell as Spike tripped over Angel but stepped right on his knee in the process. "Oh God" Buffy said as Angel grabbed his knee as Spike tried to help him up.  
  
"You okay mate?" Spike asked, "That was on purpose.Ow", "what are you talking about" Spike asked checking his knee out "look you fell, I tripped and stepped on you, my fault that you are in my way?" "No, but, oh god, this is bad" he said as Spike pulled him up, "doesn't look good", "sorry about that.I got a little dizzy back there" Xander said running up to them, "it's okay" Angel said as the coach ran up to him, "what happen, is your leg okay", "I think it's the knee coach", "great, down one good player this year" he mumbled "Harris take him to the nurse and stay there, don't worry you are on the team, given you are a senior", "yes coach" he said and took Angel towards the building as Spike smiled.  
  
"Nice one" Buffy said as Spike and her looked at each other as he nodded answering her question and walked off. "What?" Cordelia said confused, "nothing" Buffy said.  
"Spike?" Buffy said sitting up from her desk as he walked in her room, "I know, last person you'd expect to show up" he said, "you are right there" she mumbled "I take it that whole injury thing was your idea", "I wasn't going to do it, but I changed my mind" he admitted, "so." she said, "oh, yeah, the reason I came, firstly I am not going to hassle you about why you didn't tell Angel.so I'll hassle in the future, now, in 3 months I'm leaving, you've got til then to prove why you want me to stay or if you want me to stay" he started "Buffy, I love you, and I plan to at least try get you to love me before I go", "we'll see" she said.  
  
"Is that how you're going to look at this.I mean, hello?" "How else can I look at it" she said, "look, the other night you told me that you will one day love me.is there still a chance?" "Yes.there is, but who knows, all I know is that one day we will be together, and we will be happy" she said "look, can we talk about something else, cause over the past week this is all that we have been talking about", "sure." he said.  
  
.  
  
"That was he best conversation ever," Spike said as he got off, of Buffy trying to catch his breath, "I agree.know one can know about this though. It will be all just confusing" Buffy suggested as he nodded, "so.even if we don't talk we can still. you know?" "Oh for sure" she said and pulled him on top of her. 


	10. DINNER, SHOCKS & MORE SURPRISES

CHAPTER. 10 (2 weeks later)  
  
"Giles, I must say that this meal is just fantastic," Joyce said as the Summers & Giles family both sat at the dinner table, "why thankyou Joyce, and I must say that this was a lovely idea, we haven't had a dinner together in quite a while" Giles replied, "yeah mum, great idea" Buffy said faking a smile and kicking Spikes foot away for the tenth time, "ow", "Spike, is something wrong?" Giles asked Spike as he looked at his father, "I bit my tongue," he said as Dawn giggled knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Well" Buffy said "I am very full, thanks again for dinner Giles, I'm just going to go to the powder room and wash up" she then stood up, "me too, can't taste another bite" Spike replied grabbing his and Buffy's plate and taking them to the kitchen as Buffy walked toward the powder room and closed the door.  
  
"Dawn, do you have any idea of what is going on between the two of them?" Joyce asked her youngest daughter, "no" she replied 'just the fact that Buffy has two guys fighting for her, and one is Spike, who seems to come over our house everyday after school for some bedroom activity' "nothing at all".  
  
"Knock Knock" Spike said opening the door to the powder room to find Buffy washing her hands, "what the hell do you think you are doing in there" Buffy asked him, "trying to make a pass" he replied "so...spoken to him", "yes, after school", "and", "what?" "What'd he say", "it is not your business, it's not like I tell him about you coming over everyday", "and can I tell him?" "No" she said.  
  
"Joyce did Buffy tell you, me and Spike are heading down to England for graduation", "well that's great, Buffy didn't say anything" Joyce responded, "you and Spike are moving?" Dawn asked.  
  
"So, don't I get a kiss.just one little bitty kiss" Spike asked moving closer toward her as she reached over to kiss him as the door opened, "Dawn are you crazy", "no I think you both are for almost kissing, I could've been mum or Giles " she replied as both teens moved away from each other, "are you okay?" Spike asked her, "I hate you" was all she said to Spike "okay lil bit stop confusing me with the great poof" Spike said "what's wrong?" "You are leaving" was all she said.  
  
"I wonder where they all are?" Giles said looking around the now half empty dining room, "Giles, I think we should tell them, the real reason why you are moving to London" Joyce replied "this is the reason why we are having a dinner, aren't I right?" "Sure you are, we'll put them together in the lounge, and I will explain" he said as the 2 teens and young 12 year old walked in the dining room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Okay, first of all there is a main reason as to why William and I are moving to London, that even William doesn't even know about" Giles started to explain, "okay, for the past 2 months Giles and I have been together" Joyce said, "what" the three of them said, "& in 3 months we plan to get married and move to London together" Joyce finished as Buffy and Spike looked at each other as Buffy nodded as Spike smiled and stood up, "well me and Buffy have some news" he started as Buffy stood, "what?" Joyce asked, "Spike and I for the past month nearly, month?", "yeah" he said, "have been seeing each other" she finished.  
  
"Oh no" Dawn said.  
  
"I absolutely can not believe this" Giles said pacing back and fourth, "what is there not to believe, you knew that I had feelings for the girl, the least you could of done was told us 2 months ago" Spike yelled back, "Spike, calm down" Buffy said, "I will not calm down, look, I love Buffy, and I want to be with her, something I am trying to bloody do right now, without that poof getting in the way", "if me and Joyce are going to get married then you two can not be together" Giles said, "how about this, me and Buffy continue to see each other, and do the what the bloody hell we want" Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy, me and Giles are in love, we want to spend the rest of our lives together", "Spike, are you two in love, are you two planning on spending the rest of your lives together?" Giles asked his son, as Spike looked away, "yes" Buffy said as Spike looked at her as she grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, "yes we are" Spike said turning away from Buffy. "Look, we can still be together, we might be step- brother / sister, but we are not blood related, and it is still considered normal" Buffy explained to both parents.  
  
"Rupert, I think that they have proved a point, let them be together, at least they are letting us be together, and they have nothing against us being married" Joyce said, "oh yeah, that also reminds me.are we actually moving to London?" Buffy said "I mean for good" "yes" Joyce said, "okay, but I planned on going to College here, I have put in all my applications" Buffy explained, "I wouldn't mind us two getting away from this place" Spike added, "meaning?" Buffy asked, "no Angel" he said, "oh please, you just got me, don't piss me off," she said warning him as he nodded "Buffy has a point, plus all our friends are here" he added.  
  
"Well, we will think about you two staying for college, but Dawn you have no choice", "that's cool, does that mean I only get one present from the both of you, and not two" she asked them, "we better get going, it's getting late" Joyce said, "me and Spike are going to the Bronze, we'll see you later" Buffy said grabbing her bag and dragging Spike out the door. "Luv, my jacket", "and leave it, what you're wearing is perfectly fine" she said as he took his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked her door as she got in. "Oh, and Spike", "yes" he said facing her as he got in the car and closed the door, "there is something that I need to say.so to make us official", "what's that?" he asked her, "okay, about you and Angel, fighting over me, yes, very childish, but you won my heart in the end.I love you Spike, and I hope you can forgive me for treating you like dirt for the past couple of weeks" she said very fast, "Buffy, firstly calm down, okay I am sorry for having to make you decide, and secondly.I love you too" he added as she reached over and kissed him.  
  
"Oh my god, this is too good to be true", "what? We have kissed before", "not that.it's different, I mean, you're my girlfriend, and it feels different" he said "I know that.that you trust me", "I always did" she said and kissed him again, "well this calls for a little bit of celebration down at the Bronze, what do you say we show off on that dance floor tonight", "that sounds good to me.Spike?" "Yeah" he said as he drove out of the drive way and sped down the road, "honestly, my mum and your dad, what was your reaction?" "Losing you" he said "& also, oh dear god, you have got to be kidding me, but it's not that bad, I mean your mum has been like a mum to me", "same, it's just the dad thing that's all".  
  
They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Spike looked over at her and then back on the road, "can I be the one to tell the great poof," he asked her, "no", "I'm actually being serious.I'm not going to do it, and rub it in his face, I'm just going to say.it's too bad mate that I got captain, but just to let you know that in the long run.I end up getting the girl", "nope, go ahead, you are defiantly not rubbing it in his face" she said, "serious", "Spike I am going to tell him, not you" she said. 


	11. TALKING & PLANNING

CHAPTER. 11  
  
"Okay, so, your Dad and Buffy's Mum are getting married, after being together for 2 months, and you and Buffy are finally official", "that's about it basically" Spike said, "huh" Xander said to himself as Spike took a chip from his tray, "Hey, don't touch my chip!" "Sorry mate, but they look much more better then the ones on my tray" Spike said, "hello" Willow said sitting down next to Xander with a big smile on her face "hi Spike", "hi, Will" he replied as her smile just got bigger, "you okay Will did someone give you some sort of pill of some sort" Spike asked the very happy girl. "No, just spoke to Buffy this morning is all.congratulations" she said and hugged him "sorry I missed you both at the Bronze yesterday", "oh that, it's nothing" Spike said.  
  
"Hold on, just stop, you finally got what you wanted.and you are basically saying that it's nothing?" "Leave the guy alone Will, he's trying to be a man right now, not act too excited" Xander said as Spike tried to steal a chip as Xander slapped his hand "what have I said, do not touch the chip" Xander said slowly as Spike moved away, "you know it's the hardest thing I've had to do, because right now I am one happy chap" Spike said, "hey Spike, where's your jacket?" Xander asked him, "Buffy reckons I look better with out it" he replied a slight blush after mentioning her name.  
  
"Great" Xander said, "what?" Spike asked, "you do realise that she is already in charge of the relationship" Xander said, "and this is from the guy who is dating Cordelia, the one who ofcourse wears the pants in the relationship", "2 different people Spike, 2 different people" Xander said, "well, just to let you know, not wearing the jacket totally my choice" he replied as Buffy came out of know where and sat down, "I hate my life" she said and banged her head on the table as Xander and Willow both looked at Spike. "Hey, don't look at me, I did nothing" he replied.  
  
"You okay Pet?" he asked her, "yes", "that's okay then", "are you stupid, what part of I hate my life don't you understand?" she asked, "was it me?" "No", "thank god!" he said letting out a needed breath "So what's wrong with you?" he asked her, "we are going to London for the Summer" she said, "Oh No you have got to be kidding me", "no I'm not" she said then realised he was being sarcastic "idiot" she mumbled, "my Dad told me about it this morning, now what's so bad, it's just Summer", "the guys are going away to a beach house for the Summer, I was hoping to be there, under the sun, instead of under an umbrella in stupid London" she replied. "But, you finally get to meet my grandparents" he said to her "my whole entire family.and you don't want to go?" Buffy then chose that moment to inspect her fingernails.  
  
"Elizabeth Anne Summers", "don't full name me," she said "William Giles", "I don't care what you call me.don't you want to meet my family?" "Ofcourse I do" she said. "Well, you know what, you can spend Summer here alone, I'm going to London with or without you" he said, "fine" she said "I hate you", "why, because I'd rather go London then be with you, gee, what a baby" he replied, "ouch" Xander said, "anyway Blondie, we are going over the Summer because our parents are going to marry each other then, plus you lot will be invited, trip paid for" Spike said turning to face the others, "cool, London" Willow said.  
  
"Make a deal with you Summers.you hate London, you can dump me for the Great Poof", "deal" she said as they shook hands, "but for now, you are just going to have to love me & you will not be able to get enough of me", "deal" she said & started kissing him as he kissed her back, "here dude, you can have the chips now" Xander said not particularly amused by the site in front of him.  
  
(1 week later)  
  
"Oh Buffy, you're home" Joyce said as Buffy walked in the kitchen and placed her school bag on the kitchen, "yep, here I am" she replied, "now.I need your help Rupert and I have planned the wedding for 2 weeks after you kids graduate, I have photographs of 2 different places, and cakes and invitations.I need your help", "why not Dawn?" Buffy asked as she sat at the table, "Dawn is 12, you are 18, Dawn is the flower girl, and you my dear are my Maid of Honour", "get out! Do I wear a pretty dress, do I pick the dress?" "You can pick the dress, but the colour is blue" her mother said "& plus, you also have a very handsome partner", "Spike is Best Man? Spike in a tux?" "Actually, it will be just a simple navy blue button down and a nice black jacket over it, it was the only thing he'd agree on" Joyce replied as Buffy sat back and thought of Spike in that suit, "Buffy are you alive in there?" "What was that mum?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think for a cake?" Joyce asked her daughter showing her 4 different photographs "Giles had chosen these four as the best, and told me to make the final decision" She said pulling out 4 different photographs and placing them on the table, "let's see, pink that's out.look just pick the blue, I mean my dress is blue, and Spike's shirt is blue", "sweetie, this isn't your wedding", "mum, I am being serious, it's a gorgeous colour" Buffy said looking at the picture "plus, as a teen, and more into the time of today's wedding, the style of the cake is fantastic", "are you calling me old fashion, I mean I am only 40 years old young lady", "sorry" Buffy said.  
  
"Fine, I like the blue too" Joyce said and put that aside as she took a notebook out and ticked it off, "now, reception & church.both of these are free on the date.so you look at this church and reception and I'll look at these two" Joyce said as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it, grab Dawn to help, just to remind you when my exams are on I will not be around to help, and neither will be Spike" Buffy said as she went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, "okay, I'll refresh your memory.Spike, don't forget pick me up after school so we can get our parents the perfect gift" he said in a girly voice, "I totally forgot", "& I ofcourse got the warning" he said, "I'll be one sec, come inside, mum's in the kitchen deciding on reception and church.help her please.since you know the places", "sure thing" he said as Buffy ran upstairs to change as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Afternoon Joyce, need help?" "Yes, where's Buffy?" "Upstairs, we had to go shopping get you and Pops a pressie but she forgot", "oh isn't that sweet, yet typical of my daughter, plans and forgets, bet she warned you", "yes" Spike said sitting down as he grabbed photographs.  
  
"Spike?" "Yes Joyce", "look, this might sound awkward and probably stupid, but, god this is embarrassing, have you considered ever calling me mum, I mean when your father and I elope?" "Yes.I was actually hoping to start now, I mean, deep inside my mum is still with me.and I know the reason for why I met my father, so then I can have a second chance at having a mother, to respect and love like she were my birth mum, and from the first time I met you, you always treated me like your only son.thanks" he said as Joyce wiped a tear away from her eye and hugged him as Buffy looked on from the door way.  
  
"William, you don't know how much this means to me" Joyce said "thankyou, thankyou so much", "anytime mum" he said. 


	12. SINGING AT THE BRONZE NEW!

CHAPTER. 12  
(This Chapter is basically the guy's performing at the Bronze  
SONGS SANG-  
BED OF ROSES / LIVING ON A PRAYER- BON JOVI,  
I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU- KISS  
FINAL COUNTDOWN  
HERO- CHAD KROEGER  
  
"Hey, did I miss them" Cordelia asked as she sat down on the couch at the bronze, "no you didn't", "Ms Summers, Mr Giles?" Cordelia said with a confused look on her face, "uh, they came to watch the guys play" Buffy explained to Cordelia as the brunette nodded slowly and put her jacket back on to hide her revealing dress which she had worn for Xander, ofcourse it being there 2 year anniversary and all.  
  
"So Cordelia, where are you and Xander headed after the Bronze", "just a fancy restaurant" she said to Willow as music started to play from the stage area, to then show Spike and Xander behind microphones with a different drummer behind the drum set, "wait, Xander is singing" Cordelia said.  
  
Spike then started to play the guitar as OZ played the piano  
  
"Doesn't my Spiky just look adorable" Buffy said as her mother and Giles looked at her.  
  
Spike then started to sing.  
  
Sitting here wasted and wounded with this old piano, Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know Cos a bottle of vodka still lodged in my hand, Some blonde gave me nightmares; think that she's still in bed As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead  
  
Xander then started to sing as Spike backed away and continued to play,  
  
With a night declared fist, I wake up and French kiss the morning,  
  
While this marching band keeps tis old beat in my head while were talking, About all of the things that I longed to believe, About love, the truth and the you be the me And the truth is, baby you're all that I need.  
  
Spike then stepped forward and started to sing along with Xander,  
  
I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses, For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails, SPIKE- ohhhhhhh! I wanna be just as close as Your holy ghost is, lay you down.on a bed of roses  
  
Spike then started to play a different tune as Xander took his place behind the drums.  
  
"Okay folks, let's pick things up a tad," Spike said as Xander belted out on the drums  
  
Tommy used to work on the docks, Union been on strike, He's down on his luck; it's tough, so tough  
  
Gina works a diner all day, working for her man, She brings home her pay for love.for love  
  
She says we gotta hold on, to what we got It doesn't make a difference it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, We got each other and that's a lot for love.we'll give it a shot  
  
Whoa, we're half way there, whoa living on a prayer Take my hand we'll make it I swear, whoa living on a prayer  
  
The music then stopped as Spike smirked as the crowd cheered, Spike then stepped forward and finished the last part without the music.  
  
Living on a prayer  
  
"Gee, if I knew he sang that well, I would've made him quit school and concentrate more on his singing" Giles said as Joyce agreed, "well I want to be an actress" Buffy said, "you concentrate on school" Joyce said as Spike started to speak.  
  
"How's everyone doing tonight? Hope you're all doing well, now tonight will be the usual, we'll sing songs that have already been sung by someone, like for example a bit of Bon Jovi" Spike said as the crowd cheered, "now I hope that you guys like the next one, let's go boys" Spike said and started to play the guitar.  
  
Tonight, I want to give it all to you, In the darkness, there's so much I want to do And tonight, I wan to lay it at your feet, Cos girl you were made for me, and girl I was made for you  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me  
  
Tonight, I want to see it in your eyes, Feel the magic, there's something that drives me wild, And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true, Cos girl you were made for me and girl I was made for you  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't give it all to you baby, Can you give it all to me  
  
The crowd then cheered as Spike yelled into the mic, "Buffy, and friends get up and dance, now" Spike said into the mic, as he then started to play the guitar again.  
  
"God, why does he have to embarrass me for" Buffy mumbled as Cordelia and Willow dragged her to the dance floor  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't give it all to you baby, Can you give it all to me  
  
I was made, You were made, I can't get enough, No, I can't get enough  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me  
  
I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me, And I can't give it all to you baby, Can you give it all to me  
  
They then finished as the crowd asked for more, "what do you think guys, think they deserve more, or not" Spike asked Xander and OZ as they shrugged their shoulders, "don't worry people, we have more coming.let's hit it again boys" Spike said as OZ started to play the keyboard as a familiar tune belted out. The crowd then cheered as Xander belted out in the drums as Spike put his guitar down and walked to the mic.  
  
We're leaving together, but still it's farewell, And maybe we'll come by, to burn through contempt, I guess there is no one to blame, We're leaving ground, Will things ever be the same again,  
  
It's the final countdown The final countdown  
  
Ohh ohh  
  
We're heading for venus, And still we stand tall, Cos maybe they've seen us, And welcomed us all, yeah With so many light years to go, And things to be found, to be found, I'm so glad we all miss her so.  
  
It's the final countdown The final countdown Final countdown Final countdown,  
  
Spike then grabbed his Guitar and put it on as he belted out the tune with Xander and OZ.  
  
The final countdown It's the final countdown The final countdown Final countdown Final countdown,  
  
OHH, It's the final countdown, We're leaving together The final countdown We'll all miss her so It's the final countdown  
  
The Crowd then cheered as they finished. "Okay people, this is the last and final one for you guys, bit more modern then the others.let's go guys" Spike said as OZ started to play the guitar after walking away from the piano as Spike put his down.  
  
I'm so high, I can hear heaven, I'm so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't here me  
  
And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait, I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles watch as they all fly away,  
  
Someone told me, love would all save us, But how can that be, look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing and blood spilling that world never came,  
  
And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait, I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles watch as they all fly away,  
  
Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you Is in the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do  
  
And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait, I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles watch as they all fly away,  
  
And they're watching us, watching us They're watching us, watching us As they all fly away  
  
And they're watching us, watching us They're watching us, watching us As they all fly away  
  
And they're watching us, watching us They're watching us, watching us As they all fly away,  
  
Yeah, yeah, whoa. 


	13. LUNCHTIME TALKING NEW!

CHAPTER. 13  
(Hard for me to say I'm sorry- AZ YET)  
  
"I love you", "I have loved you longer.beat that" Spike said and kissed Buffy as they sat on the couch in the Bronze shortly after their parents left. "I am so glad they are gone, I've been waiting to kiss you since you got off stage" Buffy said as she sat back and watched the other 2 couples danced, "you want to go join them pet?" "Nah, rather spend time with you while I can" she said as he put his arm around her as she leaned back against him, "I love this song", "then go dance" he replied, "no" she said. "Buffy, I'm not going to kill you if you walk off to dance", "I know, just rather listen to the music, then dance," she replied  
  
A slow song then went on as he pulled her up and dragged her to the dance floor, "there we go, I know that you like this song, plus you are dancing, and with me to top it off" he said pulling her closer.  
  
Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other Even lovers need a harder day, Far away from each other  
  
Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to stay with me And after al that you've been through I will make it up to you, I promise to, Baby And after all that been said and done, You're just a part of me I can't let go  
  
Buffy then looked up to see Spike looking at her, he then started to sing softly as he pulled her closely toward him.  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away, Not for a day, From your body, I won't be able to live the day Wouldn't want to be swept away,  
  
Far away from the one that I love  
  
Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to stay know Hold me now; I really want to tell you I'm sorry I could never let you go. And after all that we've been through I will make it up to you, I promise to, And after all that been said and done, You're just a part of me I can't let go  
  
"That's was the best dance ever," Buffy mumbled as she and Spike sat down, "well, what can I say" Spike said as she hit him, "what?" "Why are you ashamed to be yourself, instead of a bad ass be yourself, and people will like you", "don't care what other people think pet, only care what you think.I am your slave", "really, my slave?" "Got that right" he said "oh wait forgot to add, only sex slave" he finished, "not fair" she replied.  
  
"Hey you lovebirds" Xander said walking up to them as he and Cordelia sat down. "Hey Whelp" Spike said as Buffy elbowed him, "what?" he said looking at Buffy annoyed as she pouted, "you kill me woman" he said and kissed her. "Xander, may I add, very good singing" Buffy replied as he blushed as Spike coughed, "yes" Buffy asked facing him, "I sang too" he said looking upset "5 songs, and just now to you", "yeah, but I always complement you on other things besides your singing too", "true, beat that whelp" Spike said. "Oh we will Spike.Xander let's go home" Cordelia said and dragged him out of the club, "quick exit" Spike replied.  
  
"You're disgusting" Buffy said as the whole gang sat in the cafeteria during lunch break, "look, it's not Spaghetti bolognaise it's actually worms & dirt" he said poking his fork in the substance, "if you always complain bout this stuff why don't you bring a sandwich from home?" Buffy asked him, "it looks more like those earthworms, in blood, and the meat is like lumpy veins" Xander added as Spike nodded looking closer.  
  
"I am seriously thinking of dumping you and stealing OZ from Willow" Cordelia stated, "you leave OZ out of this" Willow said, "fine then, Angel" Cordelia said as Spike waved the spaghetti in front of Buffy with his fork, "Angel sounds a bit tempting right about now" Buffy said, "Please, don't waste your time with that wanker" Spike said looking at Cordelia and placing his fork down.  
  
"So Buffy, how are those wedding plans coming along?" Willow asked, "pretty good, except yesterday my mum decided that I should stop helping in planning the big day" Buffy replied, "why is that?" Willow asked, "well you see.she kind of told me to stop planning the wedding like it was my own", "your mum did mention that, your not sending out any signals by any chance luv?" Spike asked her, "not yet" she said.  
  
"I mean it was when we were picking the cake, you see, she mentioned that I was wearing blue, and that Spike would be wearing a blue shirt, so I said why not have the cake with the blue ribbon around it, and have baby blue flowers around it to match the bridal party, and then she said calm down it's my wedding not yours" Buffy said really fast. "Okay, in English, Buffy was controlling the whole cake topic" Spike added. "I'd have to disagree boys, looks like rusted covered strings, with dirt and covered in water" OZ stated taking his eyes off the meal to find everyone looking at him "I take it we have changed the topic", "yep" Spike said as the bell rang "well, I am off to history, today I find out how you Yanks saved us Brits" Spike said and kissed Buffy, "bye" she said as he smiled and walked off.  
  
"Buffy is a satisfied girl" Xander replied as Buffy shook out of her daydream and glared at Xander. "No, I am just really happy" she said and packed her books up, "Hey Buffy" Angel said walking up to the table and sitting down "hey guys", "hey" they all mumbled as Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"How've you been" she asked him, "pretty good, you know that Chemistry Assignment that we got?" "Yep, the one that is due tomorrow, right?", "that's the one" he said "I need some help with it, do you mind, since we have a spare period, joining me in the library" he asked her as Cordelia started to cough, "sure thing" she said "I'll meet you there in 5 minutes, I just have to do a couple of things", "okay" he said and walked off.  
  
"I did cough didn't I" Cordelia asked the others, "I'm just helping the guy" Buffy replied "anyway, I am with Spike and in love with him", "you better be" Xander replied.  
  
IMPORTANT- SORRY BOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER PEOPLE, AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAID TO TRY AND PUT WHAT PEOPLE SAY LINE BY LINE.I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S HOW I TYPE IT OUT, AND WHEN I LOAD IT UP IT SORT OF COMES OUT LIKE THAT, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT SINCE IT IS ALL NEW TO ME, AND IT'S LIKE MY FIRST FIC AS WELL.HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AS WELL, ALSO COS I AM HAVING A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK AND ALL, IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS TO ADD TO THE STORY JUST EMAIL ME AT Greek_Dancer@hotmail.com , I WILL BE VERY GRATEFUL!!!  
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, KEEP EM COMING COS THE MORE THEY COME THE MORE HAPPY I GET AND THE MORE I WRITE! 


	14. TALKIN WITH YOUR EX, TALKING WITH YOUR B...

CHAPTER. 14  
  
"So, do you get it?" "Nope.what if you do it all for me.and I will pick it up from your place tonight?" Angel asked her as the bell for the next period went, "I don't think that, that would be such a good idea" she replied, "& why not" he asked her "is Spike going to be at your place tonight?" "Yes, him and Giles, are coming over for dinner" she replied as she saw Spike walked into the library with a couple of classmates, "speak of the devil" Angel mumbled as Spike walked over, "Hey, what are you doing here, don't you have History?" Buffy asked Spike as he sat down and glared at Angel, "here to do some research" he replied "new assignment and all", "cool" she replied, "Buffy, shouldn't we be doing this Chemistry assignment" Angel interrupted, "oh shut your trap" Spike mumbled, "Spike, don't" Buffy said, "fine" he replied.  
  
"Spike, I think I have the book which we are looking for" a girl said walking up to the table which they were sitting on, "thanks luv.I'll see you later, did you want a lift home" he asked her, "sure thing" she replied as he kissed her slowly and stood up "see you later Peaches" he replied and walked off and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, I still don't like, I don't know why you chose him, but, you are happy, and I can live with that, and regret the mistake that I made" Angel said as he jotted down in his notebook, "thanks", "but", "there's a but?" she asked, "I still have strong feelings for you Buffy, and not now, but later, I will still have to figure out a way to get you back", "Angel, I am happy, and look I don't know for sure, but over years feelings change" Buffy replied "and I know for a fact that your feelings will change toward me and mine will toward you, but I know for a fact that Spike is the one I want to be with" she replied.  
  
"I hate him", "I get it" Buffy replied as her and Spike drove home, "he's a bloody poof too.what's it like dating a poof?" "The same of how it is having you ask these stupid questions" she muttered, "I really hate him" "Spike, you got me", "I know.I'm the best" he replied.  
  
"Love yourself much?" she asked, "you love me more", "no, I think that I am starting to have doubts about that" she replied and looked toward the roads as he grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Doubting now pet?" "Not so much" she replied as he parked in her driveway, "I better get inside, bad enough we took our time heading home", "what's the rush?" "I don't know, I seem to be helping my mum cook dinner for this guy that my mum is marrying, as well as his hot son coming over tonight" she replied as he kissed her, "hot, not bad, should meet him one day, make sure he doesn't take you away from me" he asked as she kissed him.  
  
"Buffy finally you're home" Joyce said as she walked over to the car door as they pulled away, "mum, private time" Buffy said as Spike smirked, "'noon Joyce" Spike said as Buffy got out of the car, "hello Spike, how have you been, you know school wise?" "Okay, got my final assignment for history due in 2 weeks, then just cracking down to those exams" he replied, "Buffy tells me she is doing fine.should I believe her", "she is doing well, so well that she is helping out the great poof" he said as Buffy glared at him, "well you know my daughter" Joyce replied putting her arm around Buffy as Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well I best be going, dad probably wanted to do something before we came back for dinner.what is for dinner Joyce?" "Well ofcourse that would be your favourite Spike", "what would I do without you mum" he said "see you later ladies", "bye" both Summers woman replied as he sped out of the driveway.  
  
"God, isn't he the sweetest" Joyce asked her eldest daughter as they walked inside. "Mum, Angel said something to me today, which I ofcourse didn't tell Spike", "which was" her mother asked as she continued to chop the vegetables, "he told me that he was happy for me, although, in the future he will find a way to get me back", "& what was your reply" Joyce asked her daughter.  
  
"I told him, that his and my feelings that we have for each other will change, and I know that the one person that I want to be with is Spike", "don't bite my head off, but it hasn't even been a month since you confessed your love for Spike, how do you know if it will be forever, or if it will last longer then it did with Angel?" "Gut feeling I guess", "look sweetie, I am just saying, that I fell in love with your father when I was 16.and that didn't last forever".  
  
"Well don't bite my head off, but Angel is more like dad when it comes to relationships, and Spike is like Giles" Buffy replied as she realised what she just said "not that I fantasise anything with Giles.or with Spike, see look at me fantasy free".  
  
"Buffy", "Spike loves me.he will never hurt me" she finished "Angel has, and I can't let him, not again", "can you put these veggies in the boiling pot over on the stove" Joyce asked her daughter as Buffy did as she was told.  
  
"So, what is cooking tonight" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, we are starting off with.a nice chicken and veggie soup, then we are having that Stir Fry which I have been making for Spike over the years which he just enjoys, and for desert some Apple Pie", "god, I just gained wait from picturing myself eat all that" Buffy replied as the phone rang.  
  
"I got it!" the youngest Summers said as she ran in the kitchen and answered the phone "Hello".  
  
"She was home", "she cut a class, made her stay in her room for an hour do homework.hour is up I guess" Joyce replied as she stirred the noodles in the pan.  
  
"Buffy it's Spike" Dawn said passing the cordless phone to Buffy and taking a carrot, "hmmm, smells good".  
  
"What's up?" "You left your jacket and wallet in my car, thought I'd ring and let you know just in case you got worried", "lame excuse to call me" she said with a smile on her face, "I am being serious Summers" he replied.  
  
"Fine, just bring it back when you come for dinner, thanks anyway", "no problem" he replied "see you later on, love you", "love you too" she said and hung up, then turned to hear Dawn making kissing noises.  
  
"Okay, grow up.if you are suppose to not be a kid I suggest you don't act like one" Buffy said "I'll be upstairs doing the thing that we get from school to do at home.apparently it will soon be called homework, and soon every teenager out there will refuse to do it, but have no choice in the matter".  
  
"I am not a kid" Dawn muttered as her and Buffy walked up stairs. 


	15. 15

CHAPTER. 15  
  
HEY THIS IS A LONG CHAPPIE PROBABLY COS THERE ARE 2 CHAPTERS ANYWAY.SO GET  
PREPARED TO BE BORED AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING GUYS!!!  
THIS CHAPPIE TAKES PLACE OVER A WHOLE WEEK THAT'S WHY IT'S LONG.I WAS  
THINKING OF CUTTING IT SHORT, BUT ALL PARTS KINDA STUCK TOGETHER.  
  
NOW TO THE STORY---  
  
"Hey, I didn't here you come up" Buffy said walking in her room.  
  
"Sort of snuck in when you were taking a shower.you smell good" Spike replied and kissed her.  
  
"Good to know that the shower fragrances are working" she said and continued to kiss him. "Would you like to know what I would like to do to you right now?" Spike asked her, "No, but you can tell me.or show me?" she asked as he went to kiss her.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! Time for dinner!" Joyce yelled.  
  
"You are very lucky pet" Spike said and kissed her, "you know what.they can wait a couple of minutes.  
  
"I know that they can wait, but seriously the last thing we need is your little Sis, or my dad even walking in on us" He asked her "don't really think that they would appreciate it"  
  
"I know I would," she said  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"You know what, you got that look on your face, and that pout, you are not going to get your way"  
  
"This little pout?" she said pouting to him  
  
"Stop that" he said and backed away to her bedroom door  
  
"What" she said as he opened the door, "come on, let's go eat, and I might just ravish you later" he offered as she kissed him while he dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! What is taking them so long?" Joyce asked Dawn and Giles as they waited at the dinner table.  
  
"Nothing" Buffy said as her and Spike walked in the dining room and sat down.  
  
"Hey Giles", "Hello Buffy" he replied as Joyce placed food in everyone's plate.  
  
"Spike, Giles tells me that you are going to try on tuxes tomorrow?" Joyce asked him.  
  
"Hmm, Spike in a tux" Buffy said as Spike blushed causing Dawn to giggle  
  
"You lot are actually lucky that I will be wearing one" he replied "on the other hand, I would never wear one ever again"  
  
"Not even to your own wedding" Buffy asked him  
  
"Depends on my mood.plus I am only 18 not really planning on getting married tomorrow"  
  
"Oh, speaking of 18, Buffy your birthday is next week, any plans?" Joyce asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, are you planning on having a party that includes me being around" Dawn asked  
  
"I have no idea what's going on for my birthday" Buffy answered them  
  
"Why don't you just have a nice small one at home, invite Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia, and then the 5 of us, just something small" Joyce offered.  
  
"What you think, something small" Buffy asked Spike who just shrugged  
  
"Sounds good" he replied  
  
"Yay, that means I can be around too" Dawn said  
  
"Sadly yes you can" Buffy replied as Spike smirked  
  
"You know I better go get you your birthday present pretty soon" Dawn mentioned, "did I like also mention how much of a great sister you can be?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I still can't believe that my eldest is tuning 18 next week, she makes me feel old, yet when I look at Dawn I feel so young, because she is 12 years old, and my baby" Joyce said  
  
"Mum!" Dawn said turning 3 shades darker  
  
"Hey, at least you don't make our mum feel old" Buffy interrupted  
  
"True, bet old Rupee feels pretty old too" Spike added as Buffy and Dawn giggled, Giles just sent Spike a little death glare "What'd I say this time?"  
  
"Names Dad, not Rupee" Giles stated  
  
"I thought you were cut up about you being all old?" Spike asked as Buffy nudged him to stop  
  
"So.Mum this is really good" Buffy said changing the subject very quickly  
  
"I agree Joyce, lovely meal," Spike said  
  
"I wonder what it would be like if you would just stop doing what you were doing right now?" Buffy wondered out loud as Spike stop kicking his legs back and fourth while he laid on his stomach on her bed watching TV.  
  
"What, me kicking me legs back and fourth?" He asked her  
  
"What else do you think it is.you are making my bed move and I am trying to concentrate over here," she said gesturing to the book she was reading.  
  
"What are you reading by the way?" he asked sitting him self up and turning around to face her.  
  
"Just some text for my psych class.how to put up with your boyfriend, the usual stuff," she said as he smirked  
  
"Yeah, I read how to put up with your girlfriend, the only difference is, is that there are no cures to put up with women like you" he added  
  
"And you actually think there is something for you guys?" she asked him as he raised his eyebrows and continued to smirk at her  
  
"Dinner was nice last night" she said changing the subject and continued to read what she was reading before getting interrupted  
  
"Yeah it was" he replied as he faced the TV  
  
"So, you with a tux huh?" she asked as he faced her and gave her a confused look  
  
"Want to get to the point.or would you rather drag it on?" he asked  
  
"Fine, forget it" she said  
  
"You okay Pet?" "No!"  
  
"Then, what the bloody hell is wrong?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, our parents are getting married?"  
  
"Get Out! No wait, I was already told that nearly 2 months ago," he muttered  
  
"No, Spike we really have to start thinking about our future" she said standing up from the bed as he sat on the edge of it  
  
"Think about what?" he asked her  
  
"Oh, is that how it is?"  
  
"How what is?"  
  
"This! Us!"  
  
"Okay, you have completely lost me" he muttered and stood up, stopping her pacing "Now take a deep breath and explain to me slowly, what the bloody hell you are on about?"  
  
She then took a deep breath  
  
"Ready?" he asked as she nodded slowly  
  
"How long have you wanted this between us?" she asked him  
  
"Good 2 to 3 years why?"  
  
"Do you want it to end?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay, our parents might not be married just yet, but they will be within a month at least.and I guess that I am still kind of freaking about what will happen between us when they do get married"  
  
"Look, we are going to go London to watch them get married, then fly back here.and be together alone, no interruptions by parents, just us.how could anything come between us?"  
  
"Other girls" she muttered  
  
"Nice one.only there is one girl" "Hey!"  
  
"And that girl is you" he finished  
  
"You do know that I love you right?" she asked him as he put his arms around her  
  
"Yeah, I love you too" he said and kissed her as she hugged him  
  
"I guess I'm just scared about us.I mean mum gave us the house and Willow has agreed to move in since we have spare rooms"  
  
"All too fast?"  
  
"Will us living together change us?"  
  
"Not sure, look if it comes to the point when we are just together too much, and need a breather then I'll just stay with the whelp for awhile" he offered  
  
"Or you could sleep in the room down the hall?" she added  
  
"And then you can join me in that spare room?"  
  
"Maybe?" she said  
  
"I love where we are at right now.don't really want to discuss us and the future, might ruin things for us" he said and reached for his jacket  
  
"Are you leaving me?"  
  
"Sadly yes" he said putting his jacket on "got practice with the lads" he added  
  
"Where is your nice long jacket, you haven't warn in it a while"  
  
"Thought you were sick of it?"  
  
"Oh I am.still missing it a bit though"  
  
"It's in me room, by my bed" he added  
  
"Oh"  
  
"If you want, I'll wear it"  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering where it was, let's not go crazy here people" she said as he pulled her toward him and kissed her as she dragged him to the bed as they fell on top of it.  
  
"Spike, I do remember you saying 5 o' clock on the dot, no later" Xander whined as Spike ran In OZ' basement  
  
"Sorry mate, got a bit held up"  
  
"For an hour?" Xander asked curiously  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, how is Buffy?" OZ asked passing Spike his Guitar as Spike put it on  
  
"Satisfied" he said happy with himself "and don't blame me, I was going to go, she just raped me mate"  
  
"Nice way to talk about the girl"  
  
"Well, she didn't rape, she seduced and I kind of relented in the end"  
  
"Exactly" Xander said "Ready.1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
We're not indestructible  
  
Baby better get that Streak I think it's unbelievable How you get into the hands of fate  
  
But some things are worth fighting for Some feelings never die I'm not asking for another chance I just wanna know why  
  
There's no easy way out There's no short cut home There's no easy way out Give it in can' t be wrong  
  
I don't wanna face the fight I don't wanna drag you down But I'm feeling like a prisoner Like a stranger in a one man town  
  
I see only angry faces Some afraid that could be you and me Talking bout what we might have been And thinking bout what we use to be  
  
There's no easy way out There's no short cut home There's no easy way out Give it in can' t be wrong  
  
Baby, Baby We can share this kiss We can know how we feel inside Instead of going down this endless road Not knowing if we're dead or alive  
  
But some things are worth fighting for Some feelings never die I'm not asking for another chance I just wanna know why  
  
There's no easy way out There's no short cut home There's no easy way out Give it in, give it in can' t be wrong  
  
Xander & OZ- There's no easy way out Spike- There's No Easy Way Out Xander & OZ- There's no short cut home Spike- There's no short cut home Xander & OZ- There's no easy way out Spike- There's no easy, no easy, no easy way out  
  
Xander & OZ- There's no easy way out Spike- There's No Easy Way Out Xander & OZ- There's no short cut home Spike- There's no short cut home Xander & OZ- There's no easy way out Spike- There's no easy, no easy, no easy way out  
  
There's no easy way out There's no short cut home There's no easy way out  
  
"God I love that song!" Spike said as they finished "gets me pumped up from some Rockey"  
  
"Glad you do, but since we are running late, let's get to the next one dude" Xander said  
  
"Got somewhere to be mate?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then, no rush" Spike said closing the topic as Xander just sat back  
  
"Where are we going with this, honestly, are we taking this seriously"  
  
"We have only being doing this for 2 months not for fucken 20 bloody years" Spike reminded Xander "don't you enjoy this mate?"  
  
"I do.but we have got to start writing out our own shit if we want to take this seriously, they'll see us if we are us, and not someone from the 80's" Xander said  
  
"I know that, and I am working on some songs"  
  
"Well I don't see them Spike"  
  
"You don't need to right now, they are all muddled up at the moment and THEY are not what people are looking for, they are all unfinished"  
  
"You know Spike, maybe you should bring some of your stuff, it actually turns out pretty good when you put them all together"  
  
"Let's just end this by me saying that the songs aren't the style we play, they are more on the ballad side.I'm working on something for Buffy for her birthday next week, and nothing hasn't really come up"  
  
"If you can't come up with anything, you can always sing her, her favourite song" OZ offered  
  
"I could" he thought "sorry mate, about the blowing off"  
  
"No problem, I'm sorry too," Xander said as they all sat on the couch as Spike strummed on the guitar.  
  
"You don't have to sing.you could be a romantic, take her out spoil her.write her a poem" OZ added as they just sat there.  
  
"Seriously, how are you two doing?" Xander asked him  
  
"Great, love the fact that she is helping Angel out she is getting tricked, I just know it" 


	16. 16

CHAPTER. 16  
  
"Come on Angel, it's an easy answer, why would Sir Capulet disallow Juliet from seeing Romeo?" Buffy asked Angel  
  
"I don't know, might be because the loon wears tights.father wants his daughter to date a guy who wears loose fitting clothes"  
  
"Argh" she yelled frustrated "this session is officially over"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Angel, why are you really here.are you really here to study or what?"  
  
"Well.I want you to really think.where are you and Spike going.and think about us"  
  
"Angel, we will never be together, ever again"  
  
"Find that really hard to believe"  
  
"Ofcourse you would, not something you're use to, rejection that is, face it Angel, you hurt me, and I won't let myself get hurt.not again"  
  
"So Spike would never hurt you?"  
  
"I have more of chance of hurting him, then he has a chance of hurting me, that's how much I trust him"  
  
"Bullshit.he is a guy Buffy, just like me, I was trustworthy for 3 & a half years.all guys cheat one way or another" Angel said as Buffy just shook her head, "Don't just not agree with me.because I can't promise that if I you gave me a chance, I know that I would cheat again, because I am a guy"  
  
"Spike would NEVER hurt me," Buffy said  
  
"Okay.if you say so," Angel muttered as the bedroom door opened  
  
"Sorry I didn't knock" Spike said walking in seeing Buffy and Angel on opposite ends of her room "did I walk in on something?"  
  
"No, Angel was just leaving" Buffy said as Spike just looked back and fourth between the two  
  
"Spike" Angel said nodding his head to Spike  
  
"Peaches" Spike replied  
  
"Well.I was on my way" Angel said, "thanks for today's tutoring session"  
  
"Last tutoring session.no more" Buffy said and walked in her bathroom and slammed the door  
  
"What the hell did you say to her?" Spike asked Angel  
  
"Better watch that girlfriend of yours Spiky, don't think she is actually quite over me"  
  
"Is that right?" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah, still pretty feisty" Angel said and walked out of the room, leaving Spike something to think about  
  
"Is he gone?" Buffy asked from the bathroom entrance  
  
"What happened.cos from where I was.I walk in and see you both in opposite ends of the room, you looking unconfutable, avoiding Angels gaze.then your mysterious disappearance.then him saying I better watch you, you seem to be being a bit feisty toward him-"  
  
"BULLSHIT!"  
  
"Oh is that right?" Spike asked not believing her  
  
"Want to know what he said.that I shouldn't trust you.in his words... he is a guy Buffy, just like me, I was trustworthy for 3 & a half years.all guys cheat one way or another.and that upset me, he tried to put things in my head, make me think that you could be with some other girl, while with me" she finished  
  
"And what, you just believe him?"  
  
"No.it's just."  
  
"Okay my turn to say. BULLSHIT!" he practically yelled "I will never hurt you.not after wanting you for so long, and now I finally have you, I'd be honestly stupid to ruin something this bloody good"  
  
"I know," she said as they just looked at each other  
  
"Do you actually think that I would hurt you?" he asked her afraid of her answer  
  
"No.I'm more convinced that I have more of a chance at hurting you, then you do hurting me," she said as he just nodded.  
  
"Okay then" he mumbled as he sat on her bed "sorry for getting angry"  
  
"It's okay" she mumbled "had every right"  
  
"No, I didn't.I just as usual jumped to conclusions"  
  
"I hate when we argue"  
  
"I know, and it's usually over that bloody Ponce" Spike added  
  
"Seriously.sick of the name calling"  
  
"Can easily say that I am bloody well not"  
  
"Funny" she said as they sat there  
  
"Buffy" Spike said facing her after a moment  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do me a favour?"  
  
"What?" she asked curiously  
  
"I hate seeing you both together under any circumstance" he started as she motioned for him to go on "I don't want you speaking to him ever again"  
  
"What?" she said  
  
"You heard me," he said standing up  
  
"I know I did.it's just, if you trust me.you'd let me talk to him"  
  
"I do trust you.just not him, so that is why I don't want to see you with him.if he comes toward you, walk away" he finished  
  
"Fine.so what brought you by?" Buffy said changing the subject  
  
"I'm playing at the Bronze soon.let's go"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yep.let's go Goldilocks"  
  
"I look like shit"  
  
"If you looked like shit.I would've said get decent and let's go.but no I am saying Let's Go, so Let's Go" He said.  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Ever"  
  
"Never ever?"  
  
"Never ever"  
  
"Wow" Cordelia said, "What do you think about it?"  
  
"Well, I have decided to not talk to the guy"  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"I don't want to ruin what I have with Spike"  
  
"But still, you and Angel have known each other for god knows how long" Willow reminded her as she just stirred the straw around in her drink  
  
"I know, and I know it will be hard, but Angel is trying to ruin everything that is going on between the both of us, and Spike is just trying to stop him" Buffy replied  
  
"Don't really blame Spike" Cordelia spoke up as the three boys walked over and sat down.  
  
"So Buffy, I hear there's a little get together for your 18th birthday.which is coming up in 2 days" Xander spoke up  
  
"Yes, I am 18 in 2 days.no difference though"  
  
"Why say that pet?" Spike asked as he sat next to her  
  
"Still not legal to drink or go clubbing"  
  
"Still have me though, see that as a bonus" Spike said smiling and looked at the entrance "Oh great" he muttered as Angel walked over.  
  
"Spike.a word" was all Angel said and walked out of the Bronze as Spike stood up  
  
"Spike" Buffy said as he looked at her, "behave" she then kissed him as he nodded and walked off "he won't behave" she muttered  
  
"So, what do you want now?"  
  
"Look.I didn't want you to hear this from anyone else but I though that you should know.god this is just-"  
  
"Spit it out"  
  
"Buffy.she told me she was pregnant"  
  
"Buffy she is pregnant.what a load of rubbish"  
  
"She told me this last week"  
  
"How am I suppose to believe this"  
  
"I overheard her talking with Cordelia and Willow behind the bleachers.I asked her about it and she said she was"  
  
"Still don't believe you mate"  
  
"Fine, don't believe me.but I wouldn't lie about this, I'd know something like this wouldn't tear you both apart, and at the moment you know how bad I don't want you both together"  
  
"I still don't believe you, I know for a fact that you are lying.she would've told me"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really.she'd know that I'd be by her side.so I know that she would never keep something like that from me"  
  
"Then ask her?"  
  
"Look.I have no idea what your bloody game is.but this is the worst that you have come up with.just give it up mate, she doesn't want you anymore, she will never want you again" Spike said stepping closer to Angle who just smirked. "Find it hard to believe"  
  
"Find it funny mate?"  
  
"Yeah, I do" he said casually  
  
"Okay Then, you can find it funny.cause If I see you as to so much look at her for a second, I'll kill you" Spike said  
  
"Just think for a moment there I felt a teeny bit scared that the Big Bad Spike could hurt me, but guess what.the damage you could do to me, I could turn around and do lit a lot worse" Angel said turning serious  
  
"Prove it" Spike said  
  
"Spike.let's dance" Buffy said stepping outside  
  
"Be right there luv"  
  
"No, now!" she said as Angel looked at her  
  
"What do you know.I just looked at her," Angel said and stepping back as Spike raised his arm "go, hit me?"  
  
"Not worth the energy" Spike muttered and walked inside pushing past Buffy  
  
"Better keep that boyfriend of yours down Buff, making up stories that you are pregnant, with his child" Angel said and walked off.  
  
"Why were you looking at me funny all night?" Buffy asked Spike as he walked her to her front door  
  
"Why were you glaring at me all night?"  
  
"I asked you a question first"  
  
"You answer then I will answer"  
  
"Why are you telling people that I am pregnant?"  
  
"No, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"  
  
"Spike.I am not pregnant.so why are you going around telling people that I am pregnant when I am obviously not?"  
  
"I haven't told anyone about you being pregnant.didn't even bloody well find out until tonight, when I spoke to Dark, Tall and Forehead" he mumbled  
  
"He told me.that bastard!" Buffy yelled, "Oh, how I could kill him right now"  
  
"If you want I wouldn't mind killing him for you" Spike said  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Fine.so Peaches tried to make us fight once again"  
  
"I'm afraid so"  
  
"Why are we always bloody getting fooled?" He asked her as she stopped pacing and faced him  
  
"Maybe because he is making us not trust each other" she answered  
  
"We do though.right?"  
  
"For the hundredth time.yes Spike I trust you with my life, my body, my entire soul.right now you make me live.if you weren't here when Angel hurt me.I-"  
  
"Hey.no tears"  
  
"No tears" she agreed and forced a smile "I would still be a wreck right now.I'd be single.I'd be the third well fifth wheel in our group"  
  
"That's how I was once"  
  
"Me.focus please"  
  
"Sorry" he apologized trying to hide a smirk as his girlfriend continued to babble, all he could do was zone out and just look at how beautiful that angel in front of him was, 'my god she is pouting' he said to himself  
  
"Hello.is anyone in there?"  
  
"Sorry luv, kinda zoned out for a moment there"  
  
"Gee.Lot of love in this room.you're not even listening"  
  
"Okay.1. We are outside.no room & 2. Zoned out for a very good reason.kinda got lost looking at you," he replied but quickly changed his tone to hide his romantic side "so it's your bloody fault.you and that pout of yours"  
  
"Suck" she muttered after looking at him for a moment "I'm going to head in for the night"  
  
"You do that" he said and just stood there as she raised her eyebrows "what?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to leave so then I can head inside and go to bed," she asked him  
  
"Don't I even get a proper goodbye anymore?"  
  
"Well I guess you can," she mumbled  
  
"Good, even if you said no I'd still kiss you either way.did I ever mention how sexy you are looking tonight, actually I wouldn't mind coming up for an hour or two at the most.been quiet awhile since we last.well you know" he said as she kissed him to shut him up from his rambling.  
  
"That felt nice," he said a little dazed as she moved away  
  
"You ready to come up?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I am Captain"  
  
"Rules, be quiet, or you'll wake my mum and sister"  
  
"Well.I'll be quiet if you promise not to scream" he replied as they walked into the house and quietly upstairs. 


	17. 17

CHAPTER. 17  
  
"Feel different?" Spike asked Buffy as they were lying in his bed  
  
"Nope" she replied  
  
"You're 18.it should be different from 17"  
  
"It's not" she said and kissed him "thanks for letting me spend the night"  
  
"Anytime.you know that I wouldn't mind you spending the night"  
  
"True, you are a guy"  
  
"Right you are"  
  
"Seriously, I am thankful.just last night got a little out of hand at home, mum is completely stressing with work, and the wedding"  
  
"Don't blame her in less then a month she is moving to London, she needs to make sure that the Gallery is good to go when she goes" Spike reminded her  
  
"I know, but it was the kind of stress that if something went wrong I would be in the wrong"  
  
"Poor Baby.she does know that you came here tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I told her, I'm staying at Spike's tonight before I go a little crazy"  
  
"What a good way to turn 18, spend the night before at your boyfriends place.then at midnight I am blessed to be the first to say happy birthday" he babbled on as she yawned  
  
"What do you know almost 2am.nightie night?" she asked him  
  
"Fine, I will stop yapping" he mumbled as they got under the covers  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too" he said and kissed her "happy birthday baby"  
  
"Thank you" she said as he reached to his dresser and took a little box out passing it to her  
  
"What's this William?"  
  
"A car, what do you think, It's your birthday present" he said as she opened it "it was all I could afford"  
  
"It's gorgeous," she said looking at the ring "I love it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why ask a stupid question for.god, I am putting it on now, and oh I'll show the girls, make them jealous and beg the guys to buy them one, and then they will hunt you down and blame you for the whole thing.and just think it started over this ring"  
  
"Look who is yapping now" Spike said to him self as he layback down and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Boring Boyfriend" Buffy muttered  
  
"Stop it" Buffy mumbled half asleep  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Trying to get comfortable.you moving around every few seconds can be pretty much annoying," she replied and turned to face him  
  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered as she smiled  
  
"I'd say the same to you.but your hair is just too funny" she said and broke out laughing as he kissed her "Don't put down the hair"  
  
"My bad.you look so darn cute, how you get upset over one little thing that I say about your hair" she said stroking his face slowly "you have such a beautiful face"  
  
"Enough about me.it's your birthday, your party is at 7 tonight which gives us a good 6-8 hours of me taking you out and spoiling you" he said getting up as she pulled him back down "Um Luv, don't know bout you but we should get ready"  
  
"Spoil me here first and then you can spoil me out there.it is my birthday and all, so I request for some lovin' from my man"  
  
"Actually.guy or boy.18 luv not 30"  
  
"Hey, I thought this was all about me?" she said  
  
"Trust me it is.now sit back and relax" he mumbled and kissed her as he covered them both with the covers and kissed her bellybutton "Hmm, this is definitely relaxing" she mumbled  
  
"William!"  
  
"I could seriously kill that guy right now" Spike mumbled as he got up and walked out of his room "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"He has got to learn his manners" Buffy said to herself and got up and straightened herself up as Spike walked back in  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Getting ready," she said grabbing clothes out of her bag "I call the shower first"  
  
"How about I just join you, we could save a lot of water?" he offered following her towards the bathroom door  
  
"No.I reckon that if we showered together we'd be in there for quite awhile" she said "see you in 15"  
  
"Bugger" Spike mumbled as she closed the bathroom door "Love you too by the way" he yelled  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy" Giles said to the young girl as she walked in the kitchen and sat down along with his son  
  
"Thanks Giles" she said as Spike kissed her neck slowly  
  
"Enough groping you two and eat.I made a very special breakfast for a very special birthday girl"  
  
"Oh, Pancakes, yummy" Buffy said as Giles placed a plate in front of her  
  
"And what do I get, stale bread and water"  
  
"It's not your birthday, you can help yourself" Giles said as Spike walked over to the pantry and took a box of cereal out as Buffy smiled at him and took a bite of her pancake  
  
"I don't even get a bloody cup cake for my birthday"  
  
"I do recall buying you that car for your 16th, that guitar for your 17th, oh and you went to London for your 18th.gee I don't spoil you what so ever" Giles said as Buffy giggled  
  
"All I want is a pancake old man"  
  
"And all I would like is for my son to show me some courtesy.also when I call him, not for his response to be if I am not mistaken correct me if I am wrong." Giles then cleared his throat and did his best Spike voice, "What the bloody hell do you want"  
  
"Yeah about that.I was in the middle of- Ow" Spike yelled as Buffy it him  
  
"I think I would like some courtesy.don't think your dad wants to know what we do"  
  
"That's the other thing.call me Dad, not old man or Rupert.Dad would be nice"  
  
"No problem Rupee" Spike replied as Buffy rolled her eyes  
  
"So Buffy, what did this boy that I call my son give you for a birthday present?" Giles asked avoiding Spikes last comment  
  
"This beautiful ring" she replied showing her hand in front Giles face  
  
"You do have taste in jewellery" Giles said surprised  
  
"Very funny" Spike mumbled as he finished off his cereal and cleared his bowl up  
  
"Don't worry sweetie.I Love it" Buffy said and kissed him  
  
"Stop that smacking" Giles interrupted as the two pulled apart "How is your mother"  
  
"Mood swings galore.you'd think that she were pregnant or something" Buffy replied and looked at Giles "Don't worry she's not pregnant"  
  
"Just imagine if she was" Spike thought  
  
"For one.we won't see the birth, due to us being here, and you guys being there" Buffy mumbled  
  
"Wouldn't mind a little brother," Spike added  
  
"Okay.I'm off" Giles spoke up  
  
"Where exactly there is no school today, so I assume that the library is also closed" Spike added  
  
"Picking up the tuxes actually.then doing a few things for Joyce at the Gallery while she organises the party tonight" Giles replied grabbing his keys "By the way I will be hiding the suits.the last thing I need is you ruining yours so then you don't have to wear it, Bye Buffy, behave William"  
  
In a matter of seconds Giles was out the door.  
  
"Going to eat that last pancake Summers?"  
  
"You know what, I am going to eat it, because you do not deserve that pancake" she said and swayed the fork in front of his face  
  
"Fine" he replied and snatched the plate and ran off  
  
"Cheat" she mumbled 


	18. 18

CHAPTER. 18  
  
"Ready to face the music?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Party, in that house, guests waiting for you" Spike said as he and Buffy sat in his car, which was parked in the front of her house  
  
"I know.thanks for spoiling me rotten today"  
  
"No problem.it was worth it, I had a great time" he replied  
  
"I love you so much, you know that right?"  
  
"Ofcourse I do, that's why I love you more.Buffy is something wrong?"  
  
"I think.I think we should go inside, guests are waiting for me" she said and got out of the car  
  
"Buffy" Spike said running up to her as she turned to face him "you sure you're okay is it about earlier"  
  
"Look.can we just go inside and have fun"  
  
"Sure thing Luv, look if something was wrong you'd tell me right"  
  
"I would" she replied and opened her front door as Dawn walked down the stairs  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy" Dawn said hugging her  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Spike, hey" Dawn said as he walked through  
  
"Hey lil bit" he replied and hugged her  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him  
  
"Peachy" he answered and walked off and Dawn looked at Buffy "are you both okay?"  
  
"Fine" Buffy said, "Long day is all"  
  
"Buffy, happy birthday sweetie" Joyce said as Buffy saw Spike sit in the lounge with Giles "Thanks Mum"  
  
"Why, that is a lovely ring, did Spike-"  
  
"Yeah he did" Buffy said, "Where are the others"  
  
"They'll be here shortly.had to go get the cake"  
  
"Oh" was all she said  
  
"Buffy, is something wrong?"  
  
"No.just had a really long day"  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"I guess it was" she replied, "Did you need any help with anything"  
  
"You go sit and relax.sit with our men" Joyce said hugging her daughter and walking off as Buffy let out a breath and walked inside the lounge  
  
"Hello Buffy" Giles said  
  
"Hi" she said sitting on the other side of the couch away from Spike as he just rolled his eyes and stood up  
  
"I got to go home and get something" Spike said and walked to the door as Buffy stood and followed him out  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Have a happy birthday," he mumbled  
  
"Aren't you coming back?"  
  
"Don't feel that welcomed pet"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just now.you being all avoidy" He said  
  
"Why.do I have to sit right next to you all the time?"  
  
"I'm your bloody boyfriend Buffy! It's like all of a sudden you're scared to sit next to me" he yelled as she just looked away "What'd I do, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Drusilla" she said and sat on the porch step  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Your last girlfriend is back from England.and when we saw her today, god I can't get over the way you looked at her"  
  
"Why are you jealous for.you know that I love you"  
  
"You loved her, before you loved me.you were together for months"  
  
"But not years like you and Angel" He shot back  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"What bring him into this, he is around you every bloody day, and you look at him in some way which I hate.and you both dated for years!"  
  
"I am sick of you always bringing that up.he this and he that"  
  
"Sorry for being your boyfriend.I'm leaving, have a fan fucken-tastic birthday" he muttered and walked to his car as their four friends got out of the car  
  
"Leave and I swear to god, don't bother coming back or even calling," she said  
  
"Why.did I hit a soft spot with you and Angel Boy."  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"What am I hurting your bloody feelings.I thought that's what you liked, getting hurt?"  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"Fine.I'll stop.I'm going home" he said and got in his car, starting it up and then speeding off.  
  
"So, she's back" Cordelia asked as the three girls set up there sleeping bags in Buffy's room that night.  
  
"Yeah, she is" Buffy replied as she sat on her bed "Thanks for staying over tonight"  
  
"Anytime, could always do with the girl talk" Willow added  
  
"I'm going to cut to the obvious question.you and Spike?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Another fight again" Willow added  
  
"I just, the way he looked at her, it was like.the look he gave me when I told him that I was in love with him"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"And I would never forget that look"  
  
"Are you going to talk to him if he calls"  
  
"Ofcourse I will, I love him, and I don't want this to end, but, I don't know why it got me so mad"  
  
"It could have been a surprised look" Willow replied obviously trying to make things better  
  
"I wish" Buffy said as there was a knock on the door  
  
"Come in" Buffy said as Dawn walked in "Hey Dawnie"  
  
"Spike is downstairs, he came to talk, and he said if you didn't want to talk he will leave right away and not bother you for an eternity, or until you accept his apology for being a ponce.his exact words"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute.need to get decent"  
  
"Okay, I'll let him know" she said and walked off  
  
"Okay.what should I do"  
  
"Follow your heart I say"  
  
"Slap him first" Cordelia said as both girls looked over at her  
  
"Trust me.very romantic, plus makes him feel more guilty"  
  
"Hey" Buffy said walking up to Spike in the lounge room as he quickly stood up  
  
"Hey" he said "So.Sorry for stuffing up your special day.I'm really sorry"  
  
"I forgive you"  
  
"Did you just forgive me?" he asked a bit speechless  
  
"I guess I did, I am also to blame, getting all jealous over a look for god sakes" she muttered  
  
"So.are we okay?" he asked walking over to her as she slapped him "Guess not"  
  
"We are.just wanted to add some drama," she said as he grabbed a hold of her hand  
  
"I am sorry again, and I love you" he said and kissed her hand  
  
"Once again I forgive you.and I love you too," she added as he hugged her  
  
"Can we not fight ever again," he said in her ear as she smiled  
  
"We won't.I hate it when we fight"  
  
"So do I luv.so do I" he said and kissed her slowly as someone coughed making them break apart  
  
"Buffy.I thought this was a girls night since your mum is at Spike's tonight.no boys" Cordelia reminded her as Spike just laughed  
  
"She will not kick me out" Spike said "Right luv?"  
  
"Actually, it is only fare, I wouldn't let the other guys stay for awhile, because it was a girls night only" Buffy muttered as he looked at her shocked  
  
"Are you basically saying leave?"  
  
"Yes.and don't start any arguments"  
  
"Fine.call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"Good.love you" he said and kissed her as she pulled away slowly  
  
"Love you too" she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips  
  
"Night Ladies.see you later Niblet!" he screamed  
  
"Bye" she yelled back as he waved and left 


End file.
